


Big, Big Bang

by AmbyWamby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ball Growth, Body Inflation, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Inflation, Curses, Large Cock, Multi, Muscle Growth, Oblivious Growth, Respawn Mechanics, Size Difference, bursting, cock growth, excessive cum, hyper muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyWamby/pseuds/AmbyWamby
Summary: Cursed to grow beneath his notice, Heavy's strange condition spreads to teammates Soldier and Engineer, dooming the trio to an expansive fate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy felt his fingers begin to ache at the joints, shoulders shrugging and allowing him enough grip to secure the slipping box. A groan built in his jaw as he glared down past the open flaps. 

“Wizard, boxes are not light.” 

Merasmus gave him a tight scowl as he gripped his staff, dark eyes rolling at the man’s complaint. “Oh, fine. Just put them with the rest. Merasmus will simply have to sort through the rest later.” 

Heavy gave a scoff, taking a high step over the clutter of books, non-magical ones, apparently. “Would be good work, might even break sweat, hm?” Heavy’s tease was not unnoticed, the wizard giving him a pointed glare. Heavy was unmoved.

“Why not use magic, hm?” Heavy decided to ask, the box slipping out of his grip with a grateful sigh. Heavy looked over his shoulder, cocking his head at the wizard. “Wave fingers, say your funny words and-  _ poof _ . Done?” 

Merasmus looked at him as if he’d asked the most ridiculous question he’d ever heard. Or maybe that was just his face.  _ “Because,” _ the wizard drawled, waving his staff towards the ceiling. “Merasmus’ belongings are...ah,  _ enchanted! _ " He exclaimed, as if _ that  _ explained everything. 

Heavy was unconvinced. “Ah, so why not tell boxes to move?” Heavy stroked at his chin, eyes turning towards the lights. “Like old baby movie, with pretty kidnapped girl and beast?” 

Merasmus  _ sputtered  _ at that suggestion, his surprise breaking his stoic expression of displeasure. “The _ great  _ Merasmus is not a child’s movie sorcerer!” Loose sleeves of his sweater falling past his knobby wrists, Merasmus gave a hard tap of his staff against the floor. Perhaps it would’ve looked more impressive in his usual attire, but the comfy getup the wizard wore didn’t fit the part. “Besides, Merasmus’ enchantments have a...unsavory reaction to magic.”

Heavy’s curiosity took hold of the vague excuse. “Ah, go boom?” 

Merasmus blinked. “... _ Yes _ ,” he said slowly, before he gave a slow nod. “Yes,  _ that’s _ why. If Merasmus was to use the arcane for such menial purposes, the result would be catastrophic!” 

Heavy nodded, understanding. “Ah, I see. Then use hands, not magic.” Heavy watched Merasmus’ face freeze, thawing into a glaring visage an instant later. 

“Merasmus is in no condition to perform such tasks! Merasmus’ injury  _ is- _ ”

“Is only sprain,” Heavy countered, stealing a glance at the cloth wrap around the wizard’s wrist, his uninjuried one clenching his staff. “Not that bad. Fought through worse, and boxes are no Sasha.”

Merasmus’ eyes lingered on Heavy, lips pulling thin and eyes beady. “Merasmus  _ packed  _ the boxes.  _ Weakness _ does not become me.”

Heavy scoffed again, wiping the sweat from his brow, shaking his head at the wizard’s excuses. “Of  _ course _ ,” Heavy chuckled, his cheeks rising at the pouting twist of Merasmus’ lip. “So uptight, wizard. Only joke.” 

Merasmus muttered something Heavy couldn’t hear, nor fully understand, under his breath. “ _ Hmph _ . Merasmus...appreciates your assistance, this would’ve  _ been...difficult _ alone.” 

Heavy shrugged, a friendly smile on his lips. “Ah, friend in need. No job today, so why not?” Heavy watched Merasmus squirm minutely in place, the mercenary’s teeth showing more in his smile at the bloom of color in the wizard’s face. 

“ _ Ex _ -roommate of a friend, I suppose, but-  _ yes _ .” Merasmus looked away from the taller man, eyes darting to another part of the room. “Thank you, Heavy.” 

Heavy smiled bright, stepping closer to the wizard, the reddening features of the man’s face more prominent now. “Misha is fine.” 

Merasmus gave a stiff nod, eyes darting elsewhere than the man before him. “Misha, then. You’ve done your part, for today, at least.” 

Heavy grumbled, giving the wizard a needling stare of his own. “From castle to city apartment, might be good idea to downsize on library.” Heavy thought on it a moment longer. “Maybe use castle as storage space.” 

Merasmus’ expression quickly slipped back into his usual stoic grimace, although the hot flush over his nose had yet to abate. “Well, the  _ whole _ library isn’t coming here,” Merasmus clarified, shuffling away from the mercenary. “Just the most important tomes, and we got most of them today.” 

Heavy gave a long sigh, hand resting on his hip, surveying the stacks of boxes he’d assembled. “Will be last time I volunteer alone.” Not that he hadn’t  _ asked _ for help; the team weren’t as on-board with helping the wizard as he was, and as for  _ Soldier- _ well, Heavy could imagine the man was taking the loss of his roommate hard. Engie had his work cut out, that was for sure.

“Yes, yes. Merasmus is quite aware of your toil,” Merasmus grumbled on his way past the waist-high stacks, stepping into the open kitchen with a gesture from his staff opening the fridge. “Care for a refreshment?” 

Heavy’s tongue ran over his lips, salt of his sweat only making his thirst more pressing. “ _ Da _ , thank you.” Heavy took a step towards the kitchen, boot coming dangerously close to knocking over a pile. “Too many, too many books. Wizard, you must learn organization skills. So much  _ mess _ .” 

Heavy could hear the frustration in the man’s voice from the kitchen. “It  _ is  _ organized. Merasmus has everything where it needs to  _ be- _ ” Heavy’s shoulder rammed into the jutting corner of a box, the man spinning at the waist to reach for the toppling package, broad forearms crashing into the box beneath it.

“ _ Oops! _ ” 

Heavy could do nothing as the boxes crashed to the floor, the thin strip of tape bursting from the weight, the hard-backed books spilling out. Heavy cringed at the sight, a nervous chuckle in his throat as he looked over his shoulder, Merasmus staring back at him with fire in his eyes. “ _ Eheh _ , sorry?” 

Merasmus’ neck bulged with a throbbing vein. “I  _ hope _ that wasn’t anything important.” 

Heavy crouched, shoving the opened box over and cringing at the date drawn in marker. “ _ Uhh, _ is 1861 important year?” The suffering sigh he got back was answer enough. “My bad, wizard.” Heavy apologized, hands working quick to pack the books back in their rightful box. 

“It’s-  _ fine _ . Just  _ be _ careful. These books aren’t some  _ magazines _ , they’re powerful artifacts and should be treated as such.”

Heavy’s hand came to rest on the back of a crimson book, thumb rubbing over the small, handwritten lines. He slipped his fingers around the spine, a name spelt in dull gold. A strange one at that. “Da, I understand. But is only  _ book _ , not bullets, or monster bread, or-” Heavy flipped the book, blinking then gawking at the  _ face  _ that stared back at him. “Book with  _ teeth?!” _

_ That _ was a new one, or an old one popping up again; the devilish book’s grin splayed around the bomb stuffed into the cover, the fuse sparking red, smoke fizzing up as the thread burned quick. Uh oh.  _ Big  _ uh oh. 

“Misha, put that  _ down!” _ Merasmus’ voice sounded closer, the rapid shuffle of slipper over hardwood bringing him close, but not before the fuse met the bomb, and  _ Heavy- _

Was still waiting for the boom when Merasmus slapped the book free of his hand, the taller man reeling back with a groan, fingers stinging from the hard whack. “Ouch!  _ Hey! _ ” Heavy was still shaking the pain out of his hands as the wizard knocked the book away, taking the final half-step to close into his space.

“Uh,  _ wizard- _ ” Heavy went silent as Merasmus leaned in closer, the wizard’s hard eyes peering into his, narrowing tight enough to pass for a glare. “Is something on my face?” Heavy’s lips tugged with his uneasy smile, the wizard’s intensity abating with the dip of his brow. 

“Besides the foolish visage of a bull-shouldered lummox who cheated  _ death _ , no.” Merasmus said tightly, a sigh behind his barbed words. “Of all the books to find…” He grumbled, stepping away from Heavy to mutter to himself, fingers nimbly knocking his staff’s tip to the ground. “Merasmus is reconsidering your aid in the future for your own safety.” As Merasmus’ staff rose, as did the fallen books, shutting themselves and flying to the far side of the room to fit into the shelves. 

Merasmus cleared his throat, staff held upright and fingers twitchy along the wood. “You  _ are  _ alright, aren’t you?”

Heavy hummed as he looked himself over, lifting his hands, drumming his fingers over his gloved palms. “Hmm, all fingers present. But feel tricked,” Heavy said, crossing his arms as he watched the books go flying through the air.

A lone brow of Merasmus rose at that, the wizard’s stare on him all over again. “You feel... _ tricked? _ " Merasmus repeated, head tilting in his confusion. 

Heavy pointed to the books, flapping as if they were birds finding their home among the bare shelves.

Merasmus looked between them and Heavy. His lips twisted up, eyes squinting into a sharp leer. “You see  _ nothing. _ ”

Heavy smirked, fighting back the laugh rattling up his chest. “Of course, wizard,” he chuckled. “Nothing at all.”

An irritated grumble from the wizard fell below Heavy’s notice, a swing of his staff procuring a bottle from the open fridge. “You really shouldn’t have looked upon the book,” he began to warn, levitating drink nestling into Heavy’s palm. He turned, eyes squinting tight at the taller man. “You could’ve been possessed, or worse.”

The bottle cap was cracked off, a bubbling fizz rising up the narrow glass neck. Heavy bit back a snicker in exchange for nodding along, for Merasmus’ sake. “Yes, yes, very dangerous book. I get it. Will be on lookout next time.” Tipping the bottle back, Heavy took a long swig of the chilled water. “Should really put things up. Could kill someone.”

Merasmus’ face was not a humored one, mouth drawing open, then shutting with a bitter growl. “Send Jane my regards,” Merasmus said curtly, and with a tap of his staff to the ground, conjured a field of light at Heavy’s feet. 

Heavy blinked down at the interlocking symbols tracing over the floor, lifting his boots to see the patterns spread. “What is with  _ pretty- _ ” A flash engulfed the mercenary, leaving the wizard alone when it dissipated.

* * *

“-lights?” Heavy found himself asking the base wall, eyes stinging from the burst of light that had left him feeling strange- dizzy, a little nauseous if he was being honest. Heavy’s stomach gave a growl, long and ravenous. He settled a hand over his paunch, drumming his fingers along his ribs. “What I would give for  _ sandwich- _ ”

A far off guffaw cut through his thoughts. “Don’t look like you  _ need _ it, big guy!” Scout chirped, near enough for Heavy to see each one of the squirt’s beaming teeth. “Gut’s about to  _ pop  _ out of that tee if you  _ breathe _ too hard!” Scout’s bat was in his hand and shoved up against the band of flesh below the hem of Heavy’s shirt. 

Heavy’s confusion was buried under the annoyance of the cold bat, knocking it away with the back of his hand. “Your head might  _ pop _ if you don’t  _ quit it! _ ” Heavy seethed, Scout taking the warning and jumping away, walking backways away from the merc. 

“Just sayin’, Tubs! Might wanna order a few sizes up!” Scout’s grin got smaller as he sped off, but his voice echoed in the hall. “Might take an eye out with a flyin’  _ button! _ ” 

Heavy glared at Scout’s retreating back, hard stare tilting down, resting his hands over his exposed belly. “ _ Hm _ , am looking bloated,” he admitted, trying to pull down the hem, in vain as he discovered. 

“Maybe was something in fancy water…” Heavy played with his tight gut a moment long, then shrugged. “Will have Medic take  _ look- _ ” A displeased grumble  _ erupted _ from Heavy’s gut, as if  _ demanding _ food. He gave it a palcating pat, rubbing it as his mind drifted. “ _ After _ sandwich.” 

* * *

" _ Listen _ , I've told you before," Engineer said slowly, voice measured and temper starting to rise from dealing with the patriot. "Ain't a sentry I can make that can do a thing like that!" 

Soldier's lips bent in a hard frown, arms crossed and feet firmly planted. Engineer recognized the stance, it was the  _ "I'm-too-stubborn-for-my-own good" _ one the Soldier usually went to whenever his logic - or lack  _ of _ \- was questioned. Engineer had seen it quite a few times.

"Nonsense!" Soldier bellowed, helmet swinging around his head as he gestured grandly to the sentry currently under repairs. "As of now, your sentries are downright  _ ineffective _ , soldier! However, I believe if you assimilate a  _ mere _ 151% of my  _ brilliant _ ideas into your flawed designs, glorious victory will be ours  _ always _ !" Soldier's grin was a bloodthirsty one, the Engineer could - actually,  _ no _ . Engineer was sure he  _ couldn't _ imagine whatever alterations Soldier was dreaming up. 

Engineer led with a sigh, giving a bolt on his sentry a hard twist. "I ain't changin' my blueprints on account of you wantin' my sentries  _ to- _ " Engineer waved his wrench through the air, lost for words for a second. "Fire America-shaped bullets, or whatever else!" Engineer snapped, giving the Soldier a hard glare that had the man backing off from the sentry.

" _ Not _ a bad idea at all, soldier. Still too small, not good enough for our men." Arms crossed behind his back, Soldier began pacing, mouth revving back up to speed. "What I'm thinking is a total overhaul to how we engage in warfare!"

Engineer blinked twice at the man, a vein filling in his forehead as the Soldier carried on with his ideas, half of which - if Dell was being generous - weren't even physically  _ possible _ . Groaning, the Engineer set his mind to blocking out the stream of patriotic ranting, half-cocked weapon ideas and even the man's lament about his lost roommate.

"Ah, Merasmus.  _ Gone _ , but certainly not forgotten. Speaking of which, we need to start looking at this magic business." 

Engineer's fingers came to rest along the bridge of his nose, pinching it and sighing into his palm. "Soldier, you've gotta be  _ kiddin' _ me..."

As the two were engrossed in one-side conversation, the ground subtly tremored underfoot. With the volume of Soldier and Engineer's effective technique at blocking out distractions, neither man even looked Heavy's way as he lumbered his way through the base. 

Each one of the man's footfalls was a slow, pendulous thing, the remarkable thickness of his lower half making his gait even slower; the loose fabric of his pants had grown taut around his thighs, every step he took fraying his trousers along the stitches. With so much shoved into his pants, the eye was bound to wander to the distinct bulge nestled between his legs. It, like the rest of him, strained to fit onto his frame; the jiggle of his nuts was unmissable, cock lolling from from musclebound thigh to the other.

His proportions only became more unreal the further one looked up, the door-jammingly wide thighs he sported was a missable part of his anatomy compared to the meaty jugs his chest had grown into. 

Sweat had begun to seep through the threadbare tee, red cloth stained darker, the seams along his armpits and shoulders popping open as his bulk swayed. His chest bounced with every step, stitches coming underdone from the mercenary's labored breathing. 

Without a word to the passing giant, Soldier and Engineer's conversation went on- though it seemed like the mechanic was losing his patience. 

"What  _ the- _ you serious? Where would I even find the  _ parts _ for a death ray?!" Engineer back was turned to the colossal merc, his glaring attention on the persistent Soldier. "I ain't exactly workin' with the best selection, here!" 

Soldier's helmet tipped up for a moment, tilting his head at the sight of Heavy, his attention falling back to the busted sentry. "Ingenuity over resources, soldier! We all have to make do!"

Engineer's helmet was taken in his gloves, gripping it tight as he fought to wrangle his tongue, loosened up from his flaring temper. A peculiar heat sunk into him, skin breaking out in a hot flash as Soldier rattled on and on. "Lordy, will you  _ quit it!? _ " Engineer snapped, raising his wrench high above his head, Soldier jumping back at once. "You're just distractin' me from my work! Go on!" Engineer made a threatening gesture with his wrench, Soldier recoiling before he straightened out his back. " _ Get! _ "

Soldier's lips pulled into an uneasy line, a thoughtful hum in his throat as he carefully backed away. "I see you're busy soaking in my ideas," he claimed, to the second half-throw of the Engineer's wrench. "I'll let you work, but I expect  _ results _ , soldier!" 

The Engineer's wrench went flying as the Soldier let out a shout, metal striking the spinning bowl of his helmet as he dashed out of the tinkerer's workspace.

* * *

Swing by mighty swing, the Engineer pounded the sentry gun into place, the machine spinning up and raining hot lead on the unlucky souls below. In the day's heat, he had the morbid thought of them being the lucky ones; the sun was high above his wooden shelter, the shade doing nothing to detract from the oppressive heat. 

"Jesus, could fry an egg on my  _ helmet! _ " It didn't feel like an exaggeration, his helmet was too warm to the touch. Maybe if he left it out in the sun...no. The only reason he hadn't thrown his helmet to the side was the ever present threat of a sniper round scrambling his brain.

A gloved finger pulled at his collar, breathing just a touch deeper. His breath rolled hot through his teeth, eyes shutting as beads of stinging sweat rolled down his face. "Mercy  _ me _ ," he wheezed, heat making his head feel too funny for his liking. His fingers slid into the narrow space between his collar and his slick throat again, the minimal breeze doing little to ease his suffering. 

Before he could catch himself,  _ reconsider _ things, both hands had gone to his collar. "Oh, screw it!" Engineer yanked at his collar, surprising himself with how little force it actually took. " _ Whoa _ , oops!" His buttons flung themselves off the edge of the tower, probably beaning some doubly unlucky sap again. Engineer huffed, blinking at the stray button that'd hit the floorboards. 

"Didn't uh…" Engineer's words escaped him, breath lost at just how much his chest had grown. "Mean to do that…" A bashful flush ran across his nose, hands tentatively taking hold of his fuller chest, muscle broad and  _ dense _ enough to take a good squeeze of. His face was burning for reasons  _ other _ than the heat, now. 

"Gonna have to sew those back on…" Engineer absently mused, watching his chest rise and fall through his undershirt; it clung to him tighter than he could remember, sweat soaking through it and tacking to his skin. 

Biting his lip, Engineer began to unclasp his suspenders, flaps falling past his waist. The man gave a sigh of relief, rolling his stiff shoulders, skin sore where the straps had dug into him. "Man, someone must've tried somethin' funny with the laundry!" He couldn't remember his uniform fitting so...snug, but if it didn't feel  _ heavenly _ getting out of it. His fingers moved on their own by then, undoing the lowest buttons of his shirt, shucking his shirt behind him.

The air was still too hot against his skin, but at least he could really  _ breathe _ . "Goddamn," he swore, eyes scanning the faroff battlefield, his attention drawn to the taut bend of his arm. Engineer's mouth felt all too dry, throat bobbing with his heavy gulp, heat spreading down into his guts as he  _ gawked _ at his hulking bicep, a throbbing vein running over the sweaty peak. 

"God... _ damn _ ." Curious, he clenched his fist, a gasp croaking out of the Engineer at his muscle surging against his skin, shredded grooves tight to the surface; he was  _ barely _ flexing, just much bigger could he  _ get?  _

Another throbbing caught his attention, the Engineer's thighs suddenly clenching as he swallowed back a groan. He was hard, horned up  _ bad _ by the size of the bulge mashing behind his trousers. Engineer sputtered for breath, shaking his head at himself, hand steadily creeping up to the needy lump. "What am I  _ doin'? _ Ain't even the  _ place _ for this."

So why was he still so  _ hard? _ The Engineer stole a quick glance over his beefy shoulder, biting his lip as his glove found his cock through his pants, eyes fluttering shut as he milked a soaking gush of pre; the wet spot seeped fast and thick through his pants, the Engineer flushing harder, sucking desperately for air as he squeezed again, a wrecked moan leaving him dizzy.

The Engineer blinked through the blissed haze, hand still clenched tight around his clothed prick, the wet spot growing with every copious spurt of his issue. His gloves felt  _ wet _ , heavier from how much he'd leaked, peeling away from the front of his pants connected by thin, snapping strings. 

He exhaled hard, pulling a face at the mess. " _ Whoo _ , didn't know I was  _ this _ pent-up," he muttered, a gross sense of amazement at the slimy wreck. "Ain't never made a mess like this…" The Engineer's cock throbbed through his pants, a thick dollop of pre pushing through the drenched fabric. 

"Don't think I  _ finished _ , neither." Engineer's cheek was tucked between his teeth as he fondled the straining bulge, the wet seams starting to split as he ground into his palm. 

Engineer's face dripped with sweat, skin burning up as he humped his fist, the mess between his legs growing with every aching throb. "Jesus, how am I g-gonna-  _ nngh _ , get back t-to base like  _ this? _ " His hand kept moving, hips rocking up shallowly, groans slipping past his clenched jaw as he quickened his pace. " _ G-God _ , feels  _ so- _ "

The Engineer's stroke stuttered to a halt as the rapid beat of footsteps rattled the staircase of the hideout; his blood ran cold, a winded gasp crushed out of his lungs. "Ah, _shoot!_ ' Dell struggled to stand, pants bunched up tightly around his thighs, a second-short attempt leaving crashing on his backside. " ** _Oof!_** _Damnit-_ " The Engineer's head snapped to the doorway as the footsteps stopped, a pistol aimed his way by a BLU Scout, a murderous sneer on the brat's mug. 

"Game over,  _ assh- _ " The Scout's eyes sprung wide open, mouth falling agape as the Engineer  _ burned _ with shame under the stare. '...What the  _ fu- _ " 

The sentry spun on its newly installed base, and within the split second it took to aim, fired a shot at and technically  _ through _ the Scout. The BLU merc gave a pained cry, the force knocking the merc back down the staircase, tumbling the long way back down. 

The Engineer cringed at the sound, a relieved sigh whizzing through his teeth. "Good Lord, that was too close." A pressing  _ ache _ left him squirming on his back, cock still leaking a river through his pants. 

" _ J- _ Jesus, guess I am, too." The Engineer groaned in frustration, thighs squashing together with a  _ gush _ straight through trousers, a shiver drawn out the man. "Oh, give me a  _ break! _ " He whined, forcing his thighs apart, the wet seams stretching for a moment,  _ tearing _ against the squirming, dripping bulge in his briefs; the fabric was utterly  _ taxed _ under the weight of the man's cock, balls filling out below like a second head, swollen and spurting their immense excess.

The split in his pants was stuffed with his growing cock, bobbing up and  _ slapping _ against the Engineer's belly with every fattening twitch, a messy imprint left on his undershirt as it grew up his stomach. With an unsteady hand, Engineer gripped his cock by the slimy base, pubes drenched in his crystaline ooze. 

The Engineer's gut clenched at the sight of his forearm lying next to his cock, the shaft stretching past his gut, nestled up to the lowest swell of his pecs. "Th-this ain't right," the man stuttered, hips moving on their own, a sobbing groan rising out of the Engineer, cock spearing the hot crevasse of his pecs. "T-this ain't  _ right. _ " His hips angled, a sudden burst of pre soaking his shirt to his clenched pecs, Engineer  _ keening _ at the sensation. "Oh,  _ God! _ " 

* * *

The floorboards creaked under the Soldier’s footsteps, his pace slow, but his weight could only spread out so far. He stuck out one boot at a time, feeling for a part of the floor that didn’t threaten to  _ screech _ when he did; as the distracted Sniper took his shots, Soldier crept behind him despite the wood’s protest. 

Sweat beaded down the tense curve of the Soldier’s back, fingers clenching his pickaxe in a death grip, the damned Sniper nearly within striking distance. A bloodthirsty glee rose up in Soldier’s chest, snorting hard through his nose, taking the final step to loom over the crouching Sniper. 

His hands adjusted along his weapon, throwing it into the air with an unexpected resistance from his sleeves, taut bandolier  _ straining _ from the billowing swell behind the straps. 

“ _ D-die, _ aussie  _ s- _ scum!” The Soldier’s brow sunk low, glee shifting to a tight-jawed discomfort, arms holding his pickaxe above his head, scarlet sleeves looking filled with growing boulders.  _ “Ung!” _ The Soldier’s neck flexed against his collar, bound chest  _ exploding _ out of his vest, strap of his bandolier snapping with it.

The Sniper, quicker than he looked, spun away from his perched rifle, scrambling backwards with a frightened cry. The loose grenades fell into the Sniper’s lap, the man’s eyebrows shooting up past his shades, jumping to his feet as the grenades rolled around his feet. 

“Ah, bugger-” The man’s shoulders slipped past the window, a moment of shock stunning him as he teeteered out, falling through with a scream. “ _ -me! _ ”

The Soldier’s chest rose high and hardly shrunk back as he heaved through the straps of his vest, the sodden undershirt hiding little of his apparent growth. “Well, would you look at that!” The Soldier snickered, mounds of his pecs rolling through his tee. “Cowards are killing  _ themselves _ to get out of fighting a  _ real  _ American!” 

Rips emerged along the Soldier’s sleeves as he reached over his hulking shoulder, straining through the fraying seams, veiny flesh oozing through the threads as his hand found his rocket launcher. A proud smirk bared his teeth, curling his arm into a proper flex, the fraying seams blooming over the rising peak, the man's own  _ head _ looking puny next to the surging muscle. 

“The boys should be taking notes!” A cocky grin stuck to his face, a strange joy warming through him as his bicep fought his sleeve, every minute twitch of his too-warm skin growing the tears. "Might wanna pull up a seat…" His lips curled under his teeth, a snort rolling past his pumped rack, a meaningful flex feeding his arm fat with blood. His veins had been prominent before, but now, they  _ dominated _ his physique; they exploded in twisted, overlapping strands, the etched striations standing at attention.

His fingers curled into his palm, wrist thicker than his sleeve could handle, a split running up the length of his forearm. " _ Unf. _ Or maybe I should start sellin' tickets to the gun show," he muttered to himself, snickering as he rolled his wrist, clenching his teeth as his forearm  _ throbbed _ out of his ruined sleeve. "They just don't make a man's uniform like they used to, huh…" 

The Soldier's head felt electrified, skin crawling with overactive nerves, blood running hot and into strange places- a shudder hit him right in the gut, cock filling out fast against his thigh; his pants went from tight to ensnaring within heartbeats, cockhead butting up to his knee and squirming for room, a damning wetness already dripping down his leg. 

"Ah,  _ shit- _ " He was blinking away stars while reeled back to Earth, his hand drawn to the leaking bulge, thumb stroking along his sodden knee. The fabric was seeped through, his issue pouring through the growing wet spot, cock bulging by the middle as it swelled and swelled  _ and- _

"Uh oh." The Soldier muttered, senses slowly returning to him,  _ shame _ striking like a hammer. " _ Uh oh _ ." His fingertips pulled away from his knee wet, eager cock bouncing in his pants, a mini-burst of pre drenching the inside of his trousers. It felt like it was  _ draining _ out of him, the way he was leaking; the Soldier's loins clenched hard, nuts drawing up fat beneath his flexing cock, the mercenary groaning as a gout of slime joined the mess. His boots felt like they were  _ sloshing _ , and they probably were, warmth running sticky all the way down to his ankles. 

" _Nngh._ _J-_ just too much of an American stud! He bit his lip through the rhythmic spurts, trying to push the onslaught of sensation out of his mind. "The model, _unf_ , man!" Easier said than done, especially when he felt ready to blow on the spot. If he hadn't already, he couldn't rightly tell with just how much of the stuff he was churning up. "Better get a move on, can't s-stick around!" His thighs clenched tight around his plastered bulge, eyes rolling in his skull as his nuts seized up against the root of his cock, feeling his load pump up through his engorged cock, molten and spilling over his flaring tip. "Oh, _fraaaaaaagggg!_ " 

He  _ burst _ , all too literally; the Soldier immediately took back what he'd thought, there was no way he would've missed this. " _ Oh _ ,  **_fuuuuck-_ ** " No way in  _ Hell _ . The initial spurts of gunk had been thin, watery shots, now he was slinging off-white through his trousers, wet heat pooling up around his thighs, dripping a new mess with every staggered sway. " _ Uuungh _ ...lookin',  _ ngh _ , prime for action!" 

Presently, he looked  _ wrecked _ ; his vest had split wide open around his overgrown rack, nipples fatter around than the merc's palms, stiff as rods even in the sweltering heat. The lost bandolier hung on by his waist, torn strap caught under his distressed belt. The Soldier's gut had remained taut, abs swollen up like rounded stones, the man's belt seemingly kept together by willpower alone. 

It was no easy feat, not when the man's thighs had grown wider than their resident Heavy's; he puffed with the arousing brush of his legs around his cock, a watery spurt shooting past his knee. He moved with a tacky slime in his wake, rivers of his trapped ooze drizzling out the hem of his pants. 

" **_Ooough_ ** ... _ d- _ duty calls!" It wasn't nearly as determined as he intended, knees quivering around his gushing cock, a clear puddle oozing through the floorboards. His pants gave a treacherous rip as he hiked a boot against the window, shoulders butting up to the shoddy frame with a  _ crack. _ "What _the-_ c'mon, it's,  _ ngh _ , go time!" 

The man stuck his rocket between his girthy thighs, a rush of heat running up from his bulging crotch, lump of his maleness grown like a second head. The man hesitated in pulling the trigger as the bulge  _ swelled _ under his attention, the blast underfoot knocking him into the air- plummeting fast as the smoke of the spent shell curled around him. 

_ “Meeeedic!”  _

* * *

As cold, blessed  _ cold _ , washed over him, Heavy swore his skin  _ sizzled  _ under the shower spray. Perhaps in his mind, but in the moment, all the man felt was relief soaking through him, no matter how small it might’ve been. 

Heavy grumbled shortly, craning his neck to peer past the round slope of his chest, the shower head spraying his belly. He sighed, pecs swelling out, faucet nudging up between the hairy slabs. “I swear, smaller every day.” 

A hearty chuckle came up from behind him, back nudged by a firm, but yielding fist. “Certainly nothing shrinkin’ on you, big fella!” The Demoman was beside him before he knew it, Heavy turning his head in time to watch the man take a few steps back, a wild grin pulling at his face. 

“Been hittin’ the gym in double time, haven’t ye!” The one-eyed man cut on the shower next to his, the spray cutting on and striking the Demoman with a visible shiver across his skin. “ _ Whoo!  _ Brisk, but better than that scorcher out there, ey?” 

Heavy couldn’t bring himself to fight back the grin on his face, a humored snort shifting the rising steam around his face. “Da, like fighting on sun!” Heavy’s fingers clutched his soap tightly, the squishy bar compressing tighter in his palm, raking suds across his belly, knuckles kneading into the hard paunch. 

Under the cover of the thick steam, Heavy sucked his cheek as his wandering fingers curled around the root of his cock, an eager throb filling his palm. “Hhm, would hate to be Pyro today.” 

The Demoman was curling his neck to the spray, soap foaming up around his scrubbing fingers, head disappearing under the mountain of bubbles. “Aye, can’t imagine how the madman does it! I’d’ve peeled clean outta my skin by now!” The suds fell from the Demoman’s head, leaning back to let the water wash the rest away, eyepatch surprisingly still on. 

“Wouldn’t exactly wanna be in your boots, either, laddie! Sasha’s a fine girl, but  _ yeesh! _ She’s gotta be a pain in the arse to heave about!” 

Suds bubbled up between Heavy’s fingers, the soap squished flat as he curled his wrist, forearm twisting up in a steely flex, fat veins thrumming bigger over the swollen mound of his bicep. 

“Not as hard as looks, trust me.” Slowly, Heavy began working frothing circles into his chest, eyes fluttering shut under the much needed massage. His soap was nothing more than foam in his palm, fingers raking hard through his thick hair, the muscle underneath refusing to yield an iota. “Easy,  _ very  _ easy.”

Demoman whistled through his teeth, eye roaming the giant’s wet form with a lecherous glint, hands running low into the wispy steam. “Figured you’d say that,” the Demoman mumbled, openly staring now, lips perking up the more he took in. “Lookin’  _ beastly _ , lad.” 

Heavy sighed into the steam, clouds rising up around his head, a pleasant fog finding its way into his thoughts. The Demoman’s words floated around his skull, fingers gripping his fattening cock as it grew under the attention. “ _ Feel _ like beast,” Heavy grumbled, his free hand dragging up through the stream of water along his side, fingers spreading and clasping what he could of his beefy tit. 

The Demoman’s eye was on him, on the purposeful flex of the gargantuan pec, the man’s throat bobbing as Heavy flicked a thick nipple. “Must  _ like _ , hm?” Heavy  _ squeezed _ the wide nipple, bulk of his meaty tit flexing taut under the teasing. “Want to touch?” Heavy asked, a wide smile growing onto his face at the Demoman’s wide-eyed expression. 

Surprise quickly turned to delight, impish and eager, the Demoman stepping into Heavy’s space, the spray of the shower striking his back. “Read my mind, lad,” The merc whispered hotly, his hands moving faster than Heavy expected, throat closing with a stifled gasp as the Demoman found his nipples, fingers splayed wide around the fat nubs. “Been  _ dyin’ _ to get my hands on you,” the Demoman hissed over the rush of water, hips grinding up Heavy’s side, the merc’s cock a hot poker against Heavy’s thigh. 

Heavy huffed, hands coming to rest heavily on the Demoman’s shoulders, eyes half-lidded as the merc explored the overgrown mass of his chest. “Should speak up more,” Heavy panted, cock lolling over his spreading thighs, a shallow thrust of his hips grinding his hardening prick over the Demoman’s stomach. “Am not psychic.”

With an unkind  _ squeeze _ , Heavy’s cock bobbed over his quivering thighs, oozing cockhead banging up against Demoman's stomach. “Figure ‘a speech, lad,” Demoman snickered, lust blowing his pupil wide. “And we’ve got nothing but time, aye?” A fierce  _ pluck _ of the giant’s nipples seemed hardwired to Heavy’s cock, butting hard to Demoman’s sternum, the man knocked a few inches back from the impact. His lone eye was glued to the enormous prick, nudging up to his chest, throbbing hard with the giant’s heartbeat. 

“We’re gonna _ need  _ it, big fella,” Demoman whispered, releasing Heavy’s nipples to wrap his arms around the merc’s cock, hugging the enormous prick to his front. Heavy was  _ dizzied _ from the sensation, balls churning up a sticky rope to shoot past the Demoman’s shoulder, the rest dribbling down his heaving chest. 

“Plenty ‘a you to feel, and somethin’ tells me this bad boy doesn’t quit so easy.” The Demoman stroked the giant’s cock with his whole body, wet skin sliding over flaring glans, beads of pre bubbling up and flowing down his shoulder. “ _ Oooh _ , yeah. Must be doin’ somethin’ right, ey?” 

A raspy moan drew up out of the giant, cock spurting ropes over the tile, throbbing nearly out of the Demoman’s grip. “Da,  _ more, _ ” Heavy begged, hips rocking to their own jittery rhythm, loins clenching up and pumping hard. “Been long, _ too _ long.” Another shot joined the growing puddle under their feet, Demoman’s full-body strokes coaxing load after slimy load out of the giant. “ **_Unh_ ** , faster,” Heavy breathed, hands coming to rest heavily on the Demoman’s shoulders, the man’s flush going darker under his grip. “Am close,  _ so _ close.”

Sweat mingled with the sheen of water over the Demoman’s skin, the exertion of stroking off Heavy showing in the pull of his shoulders, arms adjusting his grip constantly as the giant’s prick minutely swelled. “Gonna blow, big guy?” Demoman grunted. “C’mon, I wanna see how big this thing gets.” Faster, while his arms could still  _ reach _ , Demoman worked over the pulsating shaft, pre and water mixing into a tacky slime that clung to him in ribbons; it made his job easier, lubing the way for Heavy to thrust, near frictionless from the copious spill of pre down the Demoman’s front.

Heavy’s hands lifted from the Demoman’s shoulders, falling onto the wall to brace himself, legs spread wide to allow the touchy merc to slide right between them. “So  _ good. _ Fuck, _ more. _ ” Even standing, his cock was bobbing up to the Demoman’s face, spitting hot and fast, slime slung over the man’s hair. Another spurt left him  _ dripping _ , sheets of gunk running off his face, a sputter sending strings flying, too thick to snap, hanging from the man’s beard in wiggling strands. 

Gripping his cock by the enormous tip, Heavy rocked into his fist, a gummy load working up his shaft, spilling over the Demoman’s head; within seconds, he was  _ covered _ , head and shoulders drenched in the giant’s pre, milky gunk snapping off to join the puddle underfoot.

Heavy was still rutting, squeezing his oozing tip, cock dwarfing the merc stroking him off. His blood ran white-hot in his veins as he neared the edge of relief, toes curling in the growing slurry at his feet. His hands wrapped around his cock on his own, hands grown massive but still failing to grip it  _ entirely- _ the Demoman curled his arms around what Heavy couldn’t, strokes ill-timed, just a mess of sensation flooding in at once. 

A choked cry broke from Heavy, hips rocking up hard, the Demoman’s back hitting the wall with a wet  _ smack. _ “ **_Ungh_ ** ,  _ yes… _ ” Heavy groaned, slowly humping into the loose grip of the merc. “Almost,  _ a-a _ lmost…” Fire was crawling through his veins, skin growing tight, tighter,  _ tighter-  _

“ _ Aah _ ,  _ aah _ , yes... _ yes… _ ”

* * *

“Ah, Soldier! Good news about wizard friend!” The helmed man looked up from his book- that definitely was  _ not  _ hiding any pictures of Merasmus- to the waving merc who looked... _ different  _ somehow. “Sends kind words! I think he misses you.” Heavy tacked on with a teasing smirk.

Soldier snorted, turning his head away from his closing book. “Hmpf,  _ sure _ he does!” The man chuffed, looking away from the other merc. “I am a one-of-a-kind individual! He’d be lucky if I even came for a visit!” The helmet spun on the man’s head as he glared at Heavy. 

“Which I…probably  _ won’t! _ ” Soldier stared across the table, the brim of his helmet hiding his surprise at staring at Heavy’s drum taut gut. Admittedly, Heavy had never been as thin as Scout around the waist, but the gut was sporting now was oversized, even on a man as tall as he was; the hem of his shirt hung tightly around his navel, belly bubbling just below Soldier's earshot.

" _ Holy- _ " Soldier muttered, an unwelcome heat flooding his face as his eyes finally landed on the obscene bulge in the merc's shorts.

" _ Christ!" _ Soldier half-whispered, hissing tightly through his teeth, a swift and unexpected awe creeping up on him. The man couldn't tear his eyes away from Heavy's pressing bulge, the shape of his shaft against the round, full nuts pushed up on his door-jamming thighs. A gutted sound of shock left the Soldier's lips, leaning back in his chair, nearly tipping over trying to stare up at Heavy’s face. 

“ _ Wh-  _ Heavy, have you...gotten bone implants?” Soldier attempted to reason Heavy shooting up, seemingly over the afternoon; Heavy’s head was closer to the ceiling than ever, unbelievable brawn of his shoulders straining the living hell out of his tee. 

Heavy’s lips curled up in a smirk, deep chuckle bouncing his overgrown chest, the seams splitting into frays before Soldier’s eyes; with how much muscle had piled onto the man's shoulders, Soldier was surprised to see the man still decent. Heavy's nipples poked through the stretched tee, brawny chest swelling minutely with his slow breathing, the sleeveless cut of his shirt digging into his vascular arms.

“Just healthy pump. Should come next time, wizard friend is very good host.” Heavy tossed Soldier a final wave, the dumbstruck man’s eyes glued to how Heavy’s fingers had burst free of even them. No surprise there, given how close to sausages the man's digits had become. 

As he turned away, the tightness of Heavy’s shorts became apparent, his thighs swollen up against each other, flexing grooves in the bloated muscle as he all but  _ waddled _ off. Slow as a mountain, and looking just as immovable, Heavy left a trail of impressions in the floor, hairline fractures sprouting under his boots. 

The merc gave a curious hum as he walked by the lone fridge in the room, shoulders swinging as Heavy turned towards it with a starved growl from his gut. " _ Ooh _ , could go for bite…" 

The fridge looked comically small compared to the man, his hand nearly bigger than the door itself. The door handle was clasped and with a  _ crack _ \- crushed. Heavy didn’t let it stop him from opening the door, snapping it off with the same ease as the handle. It was placed to the side, Heavy forced to crouch low to the floor to reach inside. 

“Ah, here it is!” Raising at once, Heavy’s head met the ceiling with a pulverizing  _ crash _ , sandwich looking puny in his enormous palm. With a slap to his mouth, the sandwich was gone, the man groaning in satisfaction. 

“ _ Ahh, _ that hit spot.” Heavy’s palm came to rest on his gut, nodding Soldier’s way as he caressed his gut, twice the size it’d been a moment ago. “See you on field, comrade!” Heavy said with another slap to his belly, the fuzzy skin hardly moving from the mighty  _ whack _ , the distended musclegut just bloating  _ wider _ . His tee had rolled up his belly, the gurgling dome jutting out past the popped button of his shorts, swelling fast to fill the newfound space.

Heavy gave the massive tank of flesh a long knead, palm growing out of his gloves as he patted the demanding gut. “Might be little late, so hungry all of sudden.” 

Soldier was left at the table, stunned and watching Heavy casually ram his bulk through the too-small doorway, a crumbling wreck left in his wake.

“Well, _ shit, _ ” he eventually muttered, raising his helmet with his thumb, eyes wide as he stared at the fridge. “Son of a bitch ate my sandwich!” 

* * *

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Soldier went on with his story. “And then he just ate it! No remorse in his eyes, none at all!” Soldier shook his head, bringing in the last corner of his sandwich to his mouth, or _ tried _ to; his damn sleeve was so tight, he could  _ hardly-  _

_ “Jesus!” _ Engineer cried out as the binding sleeve finally gave way, the striated bulge of Soldier’s forearm splitting it down to the wrist. Sighing, the Soldier threw the last bit of his sandwich in yawning mouth, chin jutting into his bulbous chest as he prattled on.

“He could barely look me in the eye, so determined to fulfill his treacherous duty!” Soldier gave a considerate hum, fingers scratching through his day-old stubble, rippling bulk of his tremendous arm giving him some difficulty. “But that could be those bone implants of his.” Soldier peered down his swollen chest, vest struggling to hold together. “Have you noticed Heavy’s been looking a little...bigger lately?” 

Engineer’s jaw hung slack, wrench fallen by his quivering boots. He struggled to speak, forced to take a few steps back just to find the man’s face. Just what the hell was going on here? “ _ S- _ Soldier, are you pullin’ my leg? Look at _ yourself _ , for God’s sake!” Throwing his arms up in the air, a snap of his suspenders was popped free, the brawn of his shoulder too much for the strap. “Look at  _ me! _ ”

With a snap, Soldier’s vest surged open with the man’s heaving chest, a relieved sigh forced out of the oblivious man. “Now that you mention it…” Soldier gave an unconvinced hum, pecs swelling through his threadbare tee into the Engineer’s space. “You might be onto something!” 

Engineer held his head in his hand, shaking his head at Soldier, sweat beading up on his brow as the man continued to swell before him. It didn’t make a lick of sense, blowing up like they were. When would it stop? “Good Lord, what’s gotten into us?” Worse yet… “What’s gotten into Heavy!?” 

Soldier snorted, chest billowing from it, collar looking more stretched by his thickening neck. “Besides my sandwich, you mean?” 

Engineer sputtered, taking another cautious step away from the growing mercenary. “Yes, you-” He stopped himself before his temper got the best of him, dragging a glove down his face, pinching his nose with a growl. “Ah, forget it. Where did Heavy run off to? He needs to have the Medic take a look at him  _ before- _ ” 

The white lights of the room switched to a telling red, the alarms blaring at once. Engineer cursed the timing of it all. Soldier, on the other hand, seemed as invigorated as ever. He perked up with a furious tear of his undershirt, colossal pecs spilling out of the growing tear as he leapt to his feet, a jostling mound stuffed into his pants; Engineer tried not to stare at the throbbing bulge as the man gave him a stiff salute, cock stretching over his thigh. 

“Duty calls, soldier!” 

The man sped off, his typical haste impaired by his sudden growth, pants too tight to do more than rigidly waddle in. Still, the man was off into the flashing halls before the Engineer could pull himself out of his stupor.

“H- _ hey! _ Soldier! Wait up a minute, now!” 

The Soldier did anything but heed his call, trucking through his pants giving way to his widening thighs, his gait suffering but never stopping for a moment. Engineer was falling behind before long, the growing man’s longer strides giving him the advantage. 

“Soldier, c’mon, now!” Engineer panted, Soldier just up ahead, gone still and- uh oh. “ _ Oof! _ ” Engineer crashed into the man’s side, the muscular stalk of his leg not even budging under his weight. He blinked away the spots in his vision, shaking them out of his head as he glared up at the overgrown merc. “Whatcha  _ starin’- _ ”

“Ngh, stupid _ machine! _ ” The bellow came from within the spawn room, or what was left of it. Engineer followed Soldier’s stare, his jaw dropping at the mammoth body jammed within the stuffed room. 

“What in tarnation…?” 

Soldier mumbled above him, bulk quivering and bloating wider against the Engineer. “That’s the bastard who ate my sandwich...” 

The swollen merc’s shoulders rose up and tensed hard, a rumbling chuckle that was nervous and bone-rattling coming from the hulking body. Heavy’s brow peaked over his sweating shoulder, the rest of his face hidden behind his growing traps. “One second, machine is on fritz!” Heavy’s bare feet pressed down on the smoking spawn pad, the machine giving a whirling screech before it gave in under the tremendous weight. 

Engineer let out a wounded cry, stumbling forward as Heavy gave an irritated groan. “Not the spawn pad!” Engineer gripped his helmet, staring up at Heavy, shying away from his stare as he struggled for space against the ceiling. “ _ H- _ Heavy? Are you...feelin’ okay?”

Heavy gave a tight shrug, shoulders butting up against the shoulders, neck bent awkwardly to avoid going through it. “ _ Ehh _ , da. Why do you ask?” Heavy’s gut gave a gurgle, swelling out an easy foot into Engineer’s own considerable paunch. “A little hungry, but can wait.”

Engineer placed a trembling hand on Heavy’s gut, shoving hard, his palm doing little to dent the sphere. “Buddy, you’re definitely  _ not _ fit for combat! Look at all _ this! _ ” He shouted up to the towering merc, both hands landing on the man’s gut, the hard ridged tank outsizing him entirely. “You’ve gotta go to the doc, Heavy! This  _ is- _ '' Engineer stuttered, his fingers feeling warm through his gloves, the sensation burning up through his arms. “Oh  _ no _ ,” he muttered, jaw going tight, sleeves suddenly feeling too tight. “It’s gettin' worse!” 

Heavy gave a quaking groan, his gut bloating wider,  _ tighter _ , skin stretching hard around the swelling bricks of his abs; an unreal pressure had his navel popping out, veins spreading up from his shiny underbelly. “ _ Nngh _ , feel so  _ strange. _ ” Heavy’s gut rippled as the man brought down his titanic palm, an ear-splitting  _ pow _ coming from inside the swelling tank. “So tight, but- _ unng _ , so  _ hungry. _ ”

Engineer’s teeth grit, twisting his neck as his collar grew tight around his throat, throbbing veins shooting up his neck as he fought back a groan. “ _H-_ Heavy, be careful! That ain’t _s-_ safe!” Engineer gave a cry as his buttons came free from his shirt, suspenders growing uncomfortably tight around his shoulders. “Oh,  _ c’mon _ , these are my favorite pair!” Sure enough, as the man braced himself for the inevitable snap, his body gave a telling quiver before he  _ burst _ right out of them. 

Engineer’s arms  _ shook _ from his frayed nerves and the surging growth just below his skin, his billowing chest swelling faster, shoulders fighting up against his neck for space. He felt all too top-heavy, and taking a step left him feeling even more unsteady. This was bad, they needed help. A lightbulb went off in his head, struggling to turn around without toppling over. “Soldier, hurry! See if the _Medic-_ ”

With a  _ ping _ , the buckle of Soldier’s pants went soaring off into the wall, the man’s flexing gut spilling out with a relieved groan out of the mercenary. “ _ I- _ I _ c- _ can’t  _ move _ !” He swore, breathless as he struggled in place, trying to budge one of his legs; the task was impossible with how much he’d swelled up, each one of his gargantuan legs resembling trunks, planting him to the spot. 

Soldier sucked at the air, teeth grit hard and chattering as his skin crawled, veins sprouting against his thinning, flushed bulk. “ _ Uuugh, _ it’s happening again!” Soldier cried out, the groan of his body swallowing up his moan, gut blimping higher, pecs ramming into his chin. “ _This-_ is all  _ your _ fault, Heavy!” Soldier huffed, face flushing scarlet from his struggle, blood rushing lower and lower, cock thumping hard underneath his overblown gut; no inch of the man was spared from the frenzied growth, his endowment thickening with every heartbeat, balls squished and growing in spite of their mammoth weight. 

The room gave a long shudder as Heavy grew into the confined space, the metallic scream of the spawn pad scarcely heard over the man’s groans. “ _ Sorry, _ ” Heavy drawled, the strain of being so hugged by the walls in his voice. “My bad.”

Engineer thickly swallowed, the bulge of his throat enough to send another button down his front flying. “Oh, this ain’t lookin’ too good!” The room was heating up quickly, the two massive bodies leaving him stuck without much room to spare- less by the  _ second _ , with how he was growing out of his clothes. He was warm down to his bones, sweat beading up all over, skin  _ itching  _ something fierce when his muscles twitched, grew until his skin felt ready to rip open. 

A rush of shame ran through at the hot pang of arousal down his guts, heat bleeding down south, trousers becoming tighter than he could stand. “Oh, no, _ please- _ ” Engineer’s plea for mercy drew into a cry of pleasure, cock throbbing like a second heart and splitting clean through his pants. 

“ _ N- _ not  _ here… _ ” Engineer twitched, cock bobbing through the gash in his trousers, a welling droplet of pre oozing at the broad cockslit. His balls oozed out of the tear of his pants, rolling hard against each other, a needy bounce spurting a rope of slime across the floor.

Engineer felt  _ dizzy _ with need, lust running hot in his blood making it impossible to think clearly, to think about anything other than relieving the pressure he felt down in his loins; and it kept getting worse, his skin felt tighter and tighter, breath heaving out of him feeling like steam. Engineer tried to take a step, biting his cheek and straining against the taut snare of his pants. 

“ _Gotta-_ get help!” Engineer’s head felt all too light, skin too warped to fit around his frame, legs growing shaky under his mounting weight. “ _Gotta-_ _ g-gotta- _ ” Engineer’s cock burst wetly between his jostling, the man wailing from the sucker punch of ecstasy, balls clenching up and pumping up his pent-up load.

_ “Gyaah!!” _ Soldier’s cock fired off shot after flooding shot, broad cockhead jammed up against his gut and the floor, weight teetering him on his gut; his cock was trapped under the taut orb, Soldier rocking dangerously on his bloated gut, a new medley of pressurized noises ringing out from him. 

“My,  **_nngh-_ ** apologies, soldier!” The overblown merc choked out, mouth clamping shut around his moan. “This is,  **_uuugh_ ** , _ h-highly  _ inappropriate!” Soldier could do little from where he’d been stuck on his gut, even as his frame kept up its incredible growth, gut bloating out until the Engineer was shoved flush against it.

“ _ Oof!  _ Don’t fret, y’all!” Engineer puffed, trying to ignore just how his cock responded to Soldier’s skin against his, head feeling fluttery with the rising edge of another orgasm. He squirmed as much as his bulk allowed, cock bouncing between his dripping thighs, lip tucking into his mouth as he squirted into the pooling mess. “We just gotta get outta here,  _ before- _ ”

A bellow came from Heavy’s side of the room, which was quickly becoming the majority of the room. Engineer peered up to the man’s belly, his eyes bulging behind his goggles at the sheer  _ size _ of the merc. “Before he _ pops! _ ” 

Heavy was _ enormous _ , the room looked _ tight _ around him, every throb of his growing mass shoving harder into the walls, ceiling, even the _ floor  _ was cracking under him. A spiderweb of fractures spread out from under Heavy, the man’s engorged junk probably adding a few hundred pounds to his weight. 

Heat rose up from the puddle of pre growing around Heavy’s cock, too heavy to do more than grow against the ground, his nuts looking  _ painful  _ from how much they’d grown. Veins, thick and throbbing in time with the giant’s heart, stood out against his nuts, cock pushing out a thick stream of his ooze. 

“ _ Oooh,  _ maybe should’ve gone to Medic,  **_oof_ ** , sooner…” Heavy’s hands were useless at his sides, rubbing what he could of his overwhelming tank, holding his breath and straining to hold up against another relentless wave of growth. The room shook, ceiling crumbling off his shoulders, feet wiggling deeper into the concrete. “Not...feel...so good.” 

Engineer feebly held his hands out as far as he could in front of him, Heavy’s gut growing over the pavement, his hands sinking just a few inches into the muscled dome before the Engineer's arms began to ache from the weight. “C’mon, y’all! Try to suck it in or somethin’!” He fought to keep the gut at bay, arms forced to bend despite his efforts, the Soldier’s expanding belly shoving in from behind. “I’m gettin’  _ squished _ , here!” 

Heavy’s gut was unyielding, slow as a rockslide and feeling every pound of the weight metaphor. Engineer’s arms gave with a groan of sharp relief and fear, the fleshy walls closing in tighter around him. “Y’all,  _ I’m- _ ” Engineer couldn’t watch, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the titans growing bigger against him; his own growth had never stopped, but up to his teammates, he was downright puny. Engineer couldn’t for the life of him figure out why it was burning a hole through his gut, cock ready to blow again, ramming up against the shiny blimp of Heavy’s belly.

Engineer’s cock jumped against the vein-riddled surface, knocking the wind out of the man, eyes rolling in his skull- Soldier’s gut gave an ominous gurgle, blimping out and shoving Engineer into Heavy’s gut, the duel pressure close to flattening the musclebound merc.

Engineer could hardly  _ breathe _ , what little room was left in the room filling up with the three of them, grossly warped bodies close to wrecking the place- if they didn’t  _ explode _ before then. The thought ran through him as a shiver, Engineer’s cock swelling fatter, a needy groan pulling out of the mechanic.

“ _F-_ fellas, I don’t think we’re gonna make it!” Engineer shouted above the cacophony of growing bodiles, hands going flat up against Heavy’s belly, smushing his belly hard against his cumbersome pecs. “ _Uggh,_ _I-_ I think this is it!”

A resounding groan came from both of the swollen men, Engineer’s breath squeezing out as the growth kept on, undeterred and unstoppable. “ _Ugh_ , y’all, I think I’m _ gonna-! _ ” Cum,  _ explode _ , maybe  _ both _ with how full up he felt. Engineer was  _ squashed _ , his own muscle the only thing keeping him from being a pancake between the bloated mercenaries, but even that felt ready to give out from just how much pressure was between them all. 

Engineer was seeing spots, sucking at the air through his teeth, belly not allowing him enough room to take a deep breath. He panted, reduced to huffing just to keep from fainting. Heavy’s belly groaned, Engineer’s thighs quivering as his cock was ground against the distended blimp of a man. “ _ Oooho _ , boy, you’re gonna make  _ me- _ ” Engineer’s jaw went tight, neck bulging out against his engulfing shoulders, pecs standing rigid as his pleasure peaked, Heavy’s tank squeezing out another load from the Engineer. “ _ G- _ God, I’m  _ gonna-”  _

Heat burned through the Engineer, skin flushing another shade of red, muscles standing at frightening definition against his flesh; his arms were pinned at his sides, jutting out against the sides of his own muscled gut, buried up to his wrists in dense muscle. Engineer could feel himself starting to truly  _ strain _ , the surges under his skin coming as fast as ever, but his body began to _stiffen-_ stretch out what little give was left in his skin, Engineer feeling the tension grow with every  _ pang _ of growth.

Engineer was stuck groaning, the fierce itch sprouting all over, limbs trembling with the mini-quakes through his mass. 

“Stay strong, men!” Soldier roared above them, his gut giving a bellow that rivaled his own. “We’ll get through this!  _ H- _ hold yourselves together,  _ d- _ damnit!” 

Heavy’s answer was a ruinious moan, one Engineer felt down to his cock, head spinning as his cock  _ finally _ burst under the giant of a man.

“Am _not-_ **_ough,_ ** so sure…” 

Engineer panted over his pecs, head almost swallowed up by his shredded muscle, eyes rolling behind his steamy goggles. “ _W-_ why won’t it  _ stop? _ ” 

None of the men knew the answer, but they were all clear on one thing: this wasn’t going to end well, or cleanly. The seconds ticked by, every moment marked by a moan from one of the men, bodies finding the rough confines of the room with a collective cry.

Soldier struggled against his gut, back flush against the ceiling, breathless and flushed from gut to head. “Men, I’m  _ stuck! _ ”

Engineer gave a frustrated cry from far, far below, jammed between the two guts.  _ “No kidding!”  _

Heavy’s gut did the talking for him, gurgles sounding angry, each throb of the tank stealing more space from the room. “Am beginning- to regret- helping wizard friend!” 

A knowing groan tore out of the Soldier, slamming his helmet against the ceiling, teeth bared in a furious snarl. “You got  _ cursed _ , didn’t you!?” 

Heavy’s gut _bubbled_ , the walls giving out around his massive sides. A groan rose up from the tank, the man’s frame quivering hard, swelling faster now. Soldier gasped as the tension in his gut grew, and grew, and  _ grew- _ his belly was trembling up against Heavy’s within seconds, and even then the growing spheres didn’t  _ stop. _ The tension got  _ worse _ , the pressure kept _ growing, _ and the Engineer could feel every  _ pound _ of them.

For what he could, the Engineer took Soldier’s words to heart, trying to hold himself together, bear the strain of growing long enough for the team to find them. 

“ _ J-just- _ hold on!” Engineer groaned through his teeth, face lost in the rising swells of his chest. “ _ H- _ hold on, y’all!” His gut gave a concerning pang, the monumental pressure under his skin worsening, a shiver that left his flesh aching running up the broadest part of his belly. “ **_Ugh_ ** , hold on!” Engineer repeated, not sure the other could hear him, the streak of pain flashing through his sternum. “Hold...on…” 

Engineer’s gut groaned, a loud, long noise that left him shaking in his skin; thinned out, blood pounding hard enough to  _ hurt _ over the shiny surface. “ _ Ooooooouggghhh- _ ” Engineer was delirious with sensation, head feeling heavy and light all at once, body too tense and full to move a finger.

The man couldn’t see a thing, the bodies of Heavy and Soldier too huge to do anything beyond coexist in the jam packed room. 

Engineer blinked in the humid darkness, skin convulsing with myriad veins, thumping harder and harder. “ _ I- _ I think it _ stop- _ ” 

A  _ burst  _ from above left the Engineer's ears ringing, a second one right after the first left him dizzy from the force surrounding him- crashing into him on all sides. With a gasp, one that pushed his body a step too far, the Engineer’s eyes went huge as his skin  _ fissured _ . 

_ “Shi-”  _

* * *

A ripple danced across the surface of the steaming tea, the cup rattling on its matching saucer.

Merasmus blinked at the pages of his tome, a brow cocking as he peered at his moved tea. “...Merasmus senses...a great disturbance.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio begins to adjust to their new size.

The Engineer's skin broke out into a bumpy gooseflesh as the cold stethoscope nestled beneath his heaving pecs; the doctor's touch was slow, methodical and  _ entirely _ professional- why he couldn't get the rest of him on board with that, Dell had no idea. Stripped down to his birthday suit with only an ill-fitting gown, the Engineer didn't have much in terms of modesty, not with the doctor practically between his legs, but that just made matters  _ worse _ . 

The gown bared more than it covered, there was just too  _ much _ of him now, and with the good doctor so close, it was impossible to ignore just how  _ big _ he'd gotten; the thick muscle of his thigh had grown wide enough to dwarf the doctor's entire  _ body _ , a visual his mind clung to, fed as his blood thrummed faster in his ears. A crimson flush crawled up his neck, toes curling as his loins gave a tratorious  _ throb _ , cockhead bouncing out from under the hem of his gown. 

The Engineer swallowed thickly, a shuddering breath rising out of him as the doctor took a step back, regarding him with a firm glare. Dell took the chance to speak. " _ S- _ sorry, doc, _it's-_ "

"To be expected, and certainly not uncommon." The medic waved him down, stepping back as he curled his stethoscope around his collar. "I believe I've reached my diagnosis, my friend."

A hasty attempt to pull his gown over his bloating endowment only bared his chest, the red-faced merc eventfully stopping under the Medic's stony glare. " _ W- _ well? What's the damage here, doc?" The Engineer fought to keep the nerves out of his voice, only half-succeeding judging by the falling look on the Medic's face. Dell grit his teeth, eyes cast down to the floor, a pit yawning wide in his gut. "It's that bad, huh." 

Peeling off his gloves by the wrist, the Medic balled up and tossed the latex wad into the near trash bin, a sigh leaving the man as he turned his attention back to the overgrown merc. "No, no. It's quite the opposite, actually." A perplexed furrow appeared in the doctor's brow, crossing his arms with a disbelieving shake of his head. "You're...healthy!" 

The tension in the Engineer's arms quickly faded, feeling returning to his fingertips when he finally stopped squeezing the table. Blinking at the doctor, the Engineer's head cocked, mouth falling askew. "Uh...how's that?" 

The Medic gave an irritated grumble, shoulders shrugging. "That's the part I'm still working out. But, yes. _You're-_ " The Medic gestured vaguely to the Engineer's enormity. " _ Bigger _ , yes, but you're fine." 

Laughing dryly at the comment, the Engineer shook his head, staring down at the hairy slabs his chest had grown into; not like he had much  _ choice _ , his chest was downright  _ cumbersome _ , tricky to work around and even harder to fit into shirts. "Right, I guess I'll...just have to take your word for it, then." The Engineer was hardly convinced, but even he couldn't argue against the doctor's assessment. "So, what now?" The Engineer asked, nodding towards himself. "Is this gonna go away, or is it…" The Engineer's throat bobbed anxiously, closing up around the word  _ permanent _ . 

Humming under his breath, the Medic's mouth dipped into a frown, the Engineer's belly twisting up hard with unease. "Perhaps. The wizard has since been cooperative, you can thank Jane for that, so I believe this can be resolved…" Hesitating for a moment, the Medic's head tilted, a careful smile on his lips. "In time."

The Engineer sighed hard, billowing pecs shoving out against the thin gown. "Figures. So, we're just  _ stuck _ like this? Buncha overgrown  _ freaks- _ "

"You're still yourself, as are Jane and Misha." The doctor stepped forward to lay a hand on the tinkerer's shoulders, giving the unyielding swell a gentle squeeze. "And we  _ will _ fix this, just give us some time." Smiling amicably, the Medic's brow quirked upward, his eyes sparkling with an unmistakable desire. "Hasn't been all bad, hm?"

Heat welled up fast in the Engineer's face, the Medic stepping away with his shoulders bouncing with a humored chuckle. "You're all clear, but  _ please _ come see me if you have  _ any _ changes, understand?" Picking up a clipboard off a rolling table, the doctor twirled his pen in hand, gesturing to a stack of oversized clothes next to him. "I managed to find some spare clothes, see if they fit." 

Nodding obediently, the Engineer heaved himself off the table, meaty pecs jostling through his gown. "Ain't gotta tell me twice, doc." The Engineer muttered, slowly waddling over to the table, careful not to knock anything over with his ridiculous backside. "Might've stayed a little smaller if I'd come sooner." Every plant of his feet was cautious, a quiver spreading up through his overblown calves, the sensation of skin on tight skin-  _ Jesus _ , he was never gonna make it back to his room if he kept up like this. 

The Medic gave a dismissive tut of his tongue, clearing out of the space to take hold of the curtain he'd thrown up around the exam table. " _ Again _ with the pity party," the doctor groused. "With how the others fared, it's a possibility the curse would've run its course to the…" The Medic's eyes fell onto the flushed mechanic, one meaty arm tucked into the massive tee, the short sleeve already looking strained around his bicep. The Medic cleared his throat, throwing the curtain shut. "Natural conclusion."

The gown fell at his feet, the Engineer wiggling a hulking forearm through the next sleeve, a heavy sigh puffing out his chest. "Ain't too much  _ natural _ about this, doc." He pulled the shirt over his head in due time, the brawn of his shoulders fighting against him. "Guess that's magic for you," he muttered, stretching the shirt down his pecs, his nipples poking through the white cotton. 

He  _ shivered _ , cock lolling sluggishly over his thighs, a sticky smear of pre catching on his leg hair. He fought to stay quiet, snatching the enormous pair of sweats off the table. " _ J- _ just wish I coulda stayed outta it! It's been a pain tryin' to get used to this. I'm always so... _ so-! _ "

Again, the doctor met him halfway with a knowing hum. "Yes, the others have complained of being particularly excitable," the doctor remarked, sounding as if he was jotting down something new. "Again, expected, so don't feel ashamed to relieve yourself. We don't need to remodel anymore than we already have."

The Engineer had the sweats up to his knees, the waistband stretching beyond what he thought possible, snapping to his waist with elastic to spare. They definitely  _ fit _ , all too well; His cock was more akin to a third leg, the Engineer would've bet it was just a few feet shy of reaching the ground had his nuts not been in the way. The thought had his nuts churning, the Engineer only grumbling sourly to himself as his cock drooled into his sweats. "Don't remind me, doc…"

* * *

Fidgeting in place, the Soldier set his teeth on edge, the awkward silence between him and his former roommate growing more uncomfortable the longer he stood. He looked as presentable as he could get, but even his sweatpants had their limits; with nothing able to fit what he was packing, going commando was the only option. Merasmus had never approved of his attempts at nudism in the past, but this was another level in indecency. 

The leaves of his potted plant tickled his nose, Soldier blowing at the white petals, slapping him gently as they bounced back. He wasn't going to show up empty-handed, so he brought a gift, suggested by  _ Spy _ , oddly enough. Floor creaking as he shifted his weight from one enormous boot to the other, the Soldier stuck out the gift to his friend, having to bend at the knee to make up for their height difference.

"So, uh. I hear these keep the air fresh." Or something, Soldier hadn't paid much mind to the specifics, focusing on the various names of plants Spy threw at him. "It's a peace lily, thought you'd like it." 

Merasmus' expression softened and went puzzled at the offered plant, his gaze leaping from the gift to the uncharacteristically bashful merc. "It's  _ perfect _ , Jane. Allow me," the wizard gestured to the plant, hovering out of the Soldier's hands and onto a low table. Attention back to the door, Merasmus wrung his hands at the wrist. "Would you care  _ to- _ "

"Yes!" The Soldier barked impatiently, recoiling back from his own volume. Merasmus watched a blush dot up the man's neck, gargantuan chest heaving as he cleared his throat. "If you don't mind the company, that is."

Merasmus shot him a gentle look, stepping out of the doorway to allow the towering soldier inside. "Eventually, Merasmus is sure, but for now…" The wizard's lips broke into a smile, any heat of his words lost to Jane. "No harm in catching up."

Soldier's heart thundered in his chest, ducking fast under the doorframe with a mumble of thanks to his friend. "You've missed a lot, pal! _ I  _ blew up, and lived!" He said proudly, much to the wizard's dismay.

"Ugh, yes, I heard," Merasmus grumbled, bitterly shaking his head at the mental image. "I must say, this is quite the unexpected result. It's the strangest thing, I don't know why you're  _ so- _ "

"Much of an American stud!" The Soldier beamed under his own praise, striking a flex of his bicep, the sleeve of his tee stretching until the hem ripped over the hard peak. "Genetically pre-determined for greatness, baby!" Soldier admired the mound, a giddy smile on his face, flexing harder just to see the sleeve tear to his shoulder. "Just look at that. Fifth shirt so far, gonna have to start Rambo-ing it soon." 

Merasmus was taken by surprise at the show of strength, forcibly pulling his gaze away from Jane's swollen arm as he cleared his throat. " _ Y- _ yes, it's all very odd." Humming, the wizard bit back a curse. 

"Misha...how that buffoon found the  _ worst _ book, I will never know." Merasmus' brow hitched. "How...is he?"

The Soldier shrugged, a good-natured smirk on his lips. "Oh, I say he's  _ just _ fine! He's taken to this better than all of us! The boys sure are feeling it, though."

Merasmus sighed, eyes falling shut at the news. "Wonderful, I  _ w- _ " The wizard blinked. " _ What?" _

* * *

The fear in Scout's eye leapt into full-blown _panic_ as he loomed closer, Heavy backing the rambling merc into the wall. " _ L- _ look, man! I ain't mean nothin'by what I said, ok?! Just fuckin' with you, _hon-_ " The Scout's mouth drew tight as Heavy's arms came to rest above his head, a whimper sounding  _ crushed _ out of the smaller merc. " _ C'mon _ , man, I was just messin' around."

Heavy chuckled, bending forward with the wall as his brace, still towering over the Scout as he crouched. "Am messing around, too," Heavy whispered to the Scout, the hulking man grinning wide at the spread of pink up Scout's neck. 

"Always touch before, I think just teasing." Heavy leaned in closer, his tee already beginning to split down the deep crevasse of his pecs. "Not so shy, just too proud to ask, hm?" 

Scout was breathless, face gone pink, cock betraying him as a lump in his shorts. " _ L- _ listen, man, I  _ ain't- _ " Scout  _ wheezed _ as Heavy leaned an inch closer, the giant's pecs shoving into Scout's belly, the runner catching his breath in a ragged gasp. 

" _ Fffuck _ ,  _ fuck _ .  _ T- _ this is crazy, man." Scout huffed, cock bouncing hard in his shorts, staring up at Heavy and only seeing the underside of his chest. "You're too freakin'  _ big _ , you'd  _ crush _ me."

Heavy gave an interested hum, feeling more like thunder to the squirming merc. "Maybe, or could have fun with tiny Scout." Heavy pondered, bouncing his pecs against the trapped Scout, practically disappearing into the hairy split, the giant's shirt steadily ripping around his bloated pecs. "Should take this to shower, less mess." 

Scout  _ groaned _ beneath him, the giant chuckling deeply. "Will have fun, da?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer tries to adjust to life while cursed.

So, the curse ended up sticking around. It hadn’t been the news Dell had been expecting, but he’d been from Merasmus’ to the Medic and, eventually, they just told him the truth. A raw deal, but Dell was used to that. Magic had a funny way of sinking in, the wizard had explained, curses could lose potency, but as for ridding them _completely..._ he’d rather not reconsider Merasmus’ arcane options.

It just came down to getting used to it, or just _pretending_ like he was okay with being several hundred pounds heavier. The first few days had been the _worst,_ the Engineer had lost track of how many times he’d waddled off to the showers, a wet dream making a mess of him and his sheets. Repeating the scene in the showers, stroking out load after load until the drains were clogged _up-_

The metallic _squeak_ of a too-tight bolt snapped him back to reality, a slow exhale keeping him steady, doing his best to push the _thrum_ of his cock in his boxers; he had to be careful, but keeping his mind out of the gutter was harder, his body seemed wired to _blow_ at every careless thought; all too _literally_ , thanks to the strange nature of his curse. 

The more horned up he was, the bigger he got; _predictably_ , he’d been the last of the affected trio to discover this _and_ his teammates in a _‘’experimental’’_ romp. _Joining_ them hadn’t been his plan, but the two were awfully persuasive. _Sure,_ ended up making for another mess, but at least they got to the bottom of their curse situation. 

Now, just came the hard part: living with it. Spending each morning just a little longer in bed to deal with his usual morning wood, it was either that or spend the rest of the day dealing with the consequences. With his kind of work, the Engineer had gotten used to putting off his own urges, for _weeks_ at a time if need be. It was almost sad how much he missed the luxury. 

His body had changed, not so subtly from the wayward magic, Dell swore everything felt more... _intense_ when he was turned on. Made it hard to think, hard to want much beyond _release_ in the heat of the moment.

The _pop-pop-pop_ of the inner seams of his boxers had him gasping through his teeth, nearly dropping his wrench from the sudden _pinch_ that tightened around his chubbing cock, a measured breath sucked over his tight lip. _"Jesus…"_ His cock throbbed from root to tip, the thick impression shoving for room along his thigh, a thin line of wetness seeping through his trousers. It took him a minute to catch his breath, slow and steady, head not so full of randy ideas. 

It didn't exactly undo his mess, or make it any less obvious; blame it on his limited wardrobe for the shorts he was wearing, but it was only so much they could hide- Engineer's skin prickled where his pre oozed over his thigh, the hem of his shorts starting to wet as his cockhead swelled on. 

Dell sighed with a flush tinting his cheeks, scowling at the cooling mess along his leg, a bitter grumble under his as his hands went back to work. 

It wasn't the worst hand he'd ever been dealt, but damn, if he wasn't tired of always _leaking._ "Guess that's another laundry trip for me…" Just another part of the daily routine, just another ridiculous thing to get used to. 

Engineer gave an irritated grunt upon the final twist of the bolt, haphazardly tossing his wrench into his tool box, free hand yanking the hem of his shorts over his dribbling cock, khaki already stained darker from the flow. The back of his neck felt hot, irritation sparking like a flame up his throat. "Oh, give me a _break-"_

_"Need hand?"_

He hadn't been expecting someone to hear him, let alone _reply-_ a faroff shout from the connecting hall had the Engineer jumping off his work bench, an immediate tightness in his crotch forcing him back to his seat. He stammered for an answer, staring fearfully at the empty doorway, then back down to his stained shorts. 

_Shit._ _"U-_ uh, nope! _A-_ all good in here!" His thighs clenched together, pulse _thrumming_ a frantic beat under his skin, gut burning hot as his body surged; all at once, he _grew,_ muscle blooming hot and fast, skin _stretching_ with a fiery itch. Engineer's jaw clenched, teeth gritting as he _heaved_ through his nose. _"Just-_ a little busy!" 

His shorts continued to tighten around thickening thighs, cock growing past the hem of his shorts, flaring cockhead dribbling a thick puddle next to his boot. His glove clasped around his mouth, swallowing back his ragged moan, eyes squinting towards the doorway. The sound of footsteps was closer, lumbering and distinct to his ears- _Heavy._

"Are sure?" Came the unconvinced response, the looming shadow along the hallway wall only quickening the tinkerer's speeding pulse; Engineer's chest felt sore where the seams cut into his armpits, shoulders bulking out in double time, suspenders suddenly under a growing tension. 

The Engineer's mouth shut tight, cock jutting past his knee and practically drooling, the puddle of his ooze bigger with each needy twitch of his loins. _"I-_ I uh…" The sound of footsteps in the room came with a low _'oh'_ from the merc, the heat welling behind the Engineer's chest spurred hotter, the spread of color along his face tinting scarlet. 

"Got a lil' excited, I guess." The topmost button of his shirt _burst_ off, the Engineer afford a deeper breath, even if it strained the rest of the surviving fasteners; his pecs always blew up fast, mass piling onto his chest so fast just bending over got hard, seeing past them was another story entirely. A twitch from below had him nudging his chin into his meaty rack, a huff of frustration leaving him, teeth gnashing briefly as his cock gave a spurt, dribbling slime splattering over the floor.

"Ah, having trouble again." Heavy said, voice low and slightly humored. "Need moment?" The Engineer picked up his stare from the ground, turning towards the smirking merc's face, a teasing bend to his brow. "Need _hand?"_ Heavy offered, chuckling deeply at the Engineer's heated flush. 

_"N-n_ o, I think I've made a big enough _fool_ of myself as it is," Engineer grumbled, twisting at the waist, looking down at himself with a deep scowl, the red blush of his cheeks darkening at the sizable puddle between his boots. _"Jesus_ , I'm leakin' like a _busted-"_ The Engineer held his tongue, simmering in his frustration for a moment, plus he was _sick_ of that figure of speech. 

"I just don't know how you two are _handling_ this," Engineer lamented with a weary shake of his head, a shiver rocking through his swollen muscle, cock shoving out another full inch from his shorts. "God, I just wish it _didn't-"_

Heavy cut him off with a rolling chuckle. "What, feel good?" Heavy gave him a bemused glance, Engineer unable to keep his stare for long before he ducked his eyes away. "Da, feels _very_ good. So, why fight?" Heavy's shoulders shrugged, gesturing to the tinkerer's neglected shaft. "Seem very tense, friend. Maybe be good idea if you…" Heavy gave a lusty swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, the Engineer's cock aching as it stretched further past his knee. "Relieve tension, might feel better."

The Engineer's head went blank for a moment, blinking hard behind his goggles, his breathing more labored now that he had _that_ to think about. His skin tightened, heat spreading like a rash under his straining flesh, sweat beading up as he stammered. _"C-_ c'mon, now. You see I'm workin' on somethin' here." 

Heavy's brow rose as he eyed the Engineer's empty hands, gaze lingering down south long enough to have the tinkerer _squirming_ . _"Aah,_ sorry, sorry." Heavy backed away, a toying smile on his lips. _"Very_ busy, I see. Will just watch," Heavy muttered, a dark leer pinning Engineer in place.

The gloopy puddle between the Engineer's grew with a churn from his bloated nuts, a groan slipping his tight grimace. His shorts felt ready to _bust,_ thighs taking up more and more room on his bench, the metal beginning to _whine_ under his rising mass. 

_"T_ -that ain't _fair,"_ Engineer huffed, skin sizzling under the merc's hungry eyes. _"I-_ I'm really tryin' to keep it together!" A testing shuffle along the bench came with a sudden draft up his leg, cock spearing out from the shredding hem, a wet splash soaking his calves. 

Engineer _wheezed,_ hands falling to his sides to steady himself, a keening groan drawn into the air as his thighs _bulged,_ shorts splitting to his fraying crotch. _"Uuugh,_ _t-_ this ain't good…" 

Heavy was still just _watching,_ but he was anything but a passive bystander; a groping mitt was shoved down his bulging zipper, the man's shorts going from snug to skintight in a swelling _ripple_ of the wide muscle, cock filling out his shorts with a growing wetness. 

"Is _very_ good," Heavy rumbled, thrusting up into his palm, the teeth of his zipper bursting under the growing mass. Hot, veiny flesh hit the air with a hiss of relief from the merc, shorts tearing as his legs stretched out, grew thicker with every throbbing flex. "Too _shy,_ need to blow off steam, da?" 

The Engineer shivered out of his suspenders, buckles blowing off the massive swell of his pecs, the bloated mound tearing clean through his undershirt. The bench _screeched_ as his thighs blew out, his shorts shredding over their immobilizing girth; it was just like the first time, every _inch_ of him pumping tight, skin burning with the constant _stretch,_ cock gushing a river through it all. 

_"H-_ Heavy, _p-_ please, I'm _gonna-"_ **Blow** , he hesitated to say it, but the look in Heavy's eyes was knowing, encouraging. Engineer's cock went off, his sight whiting out with the crash of his orgasm, the initial gush of his jizz drenching his feet, the second was a flood all its own. Relief was bittersweet, the lapse between each churn of his bloated nuts made the pressure _grow,_ veins shooting over his sack and pulling tight.

"Da, but not yet," Heavy was closer within a few slow steps, closer to waddling with how massive his legs had grown, hips to calves blown ridiculously wide, the mere shuffle of flesh blowing his skin tight with striations. "Was _much_ bigger last time, so can still grow, da?" The swinging cock bouncing between his thighs struck Engineer with a sticky _smack,_ the weight of it forcing a _wheeze_ out of the swollen merc, a thick churn of fluid drenching the tinkerer's bare gut. "Will grow _big_ for Misha, da?" 

The bench was built stronger in the last few days, but it wasn't meant to handle _two_ of them at a time; Engineer was winded for a second time when the bench _collapsed_ under him, flattened under his tremendous backside. The impact rippled through him, thighs swelling outward, metal _bending_ against the unstoppable growth, bench compacting tighter beneath him. 

Engineer could feel the big one coming, blood feeling molten in his throbbing veins, skin one long ache from his continuous growth spurt. He twitched by the second, skin, muscle and bone spreading outward, cock looking determined to overgrow the rest of him; a messy clash of flesh fountained slime between his gut and Heavy's rutting cock, massive cockhead spearing over the dense shell of the tinkerer's belly, nestled firmly between his clenching pecs. 

Engineer sputtered through the viscous slime spewing past his neck, bubbles forming when he snorted into the film, a groan getting him a mouthful of the salty mess. It was too _much,_ it wasn't _enough,_ the Engineer couldn't take it; the crest of his orgasm struck harder than the first, his resolve quick to be swept away, control next to slip into the rush of release. He grew and didn't _stop,_ limbs stiff with overblown muscle swelling faster, vision swallowed up by the burgeoning mountains of his pecs. 

Heavy was a shrinking weight against his front, the seconds-long spurts enough to separate them by _tons_ before long; Engineer just _kept_ growing, the ceiling closer with each throb, concrete _fracturing_ under his pinned mass- a tight clutch around his cock had the colossal merc groaning loud enough to shake the _walls._ He couldn't hear what Heavy might've said, but his intentions were clear through his slow strokes, jerking off what he could of the Engineer's gargantuan cock. 

It was _working,_ and that meant disaster for his workspace, and another mess to clean later. It was hard to care that much about the later when losing himself in the _now_ felt so good. It was hard to look beyond himself, the walls feeling snug to his expanding flesh, but Heavy was still somewhere beneath it all- he was close, but the hulk's grip was looser, covering less of him with every ragged breath. 

Engineer's draw of breath had the walls squeezing into him, the next bone-deep tremor had them rattling into debris, the _room_ quickly becoming a tight fit. 

A pleasant fuzz blanketed his thoughts, skin pulling tight through his growth spurt, the sound of crumbling walls reaching his ears, the walls finally giving out, the flooding burst of his orgasm _wrecking_ through the base. His voice was a lost cry under the torrent he let loose, the quiet voice of reason in his head reminding him there was a person under him. Beyond Heavy, he feared for the base, perhaps even more of his teammates.

Engineer moaned as his head breached the ceiling, pleasure only intensifying as he swelled wider, and wider, and _wider…_

He really should've just gone to the showers.

* * *

The Engineer was pacing, a nervous zip from one established sentry to operational dispenser, working over the tightened bolts just to sooth his own ramping nerves. It wasn't long until he was just going in circles, tracing his own steps over and over, gut twisted up something fierce. He was on edge, things had been...a little out of hand on his part; reconstructing his workshop had been a pain, but it felt like a fitting punishment, it'd been him to _wreck_ it. 

No worse for wear when the place finally drained, Heavy had only compliments to rain on him- the rest of the team, not so much. It'd been a while since Dell had seen the Medic so red in the face, practically seething fire on him _and_ Heavy for their behavior. Their excuses quickly dried up under the verbal scorching, the Engineer feeling particularly under fire; his curse was getting the best of him, even the Medic saw that, the realization had left him on edge. 

How much worse could it _get?_ The Engineer swallowed hard as he mulled it over. A sheen of sweat prickled under his helmet, a grunt of exertion gritting his teeth as his wrench landed upon a stubborn bolt. Or, as a half-twist told him, an already tightened one. 

He snorted at his overdone handiwork, resting his wrist on his warm forehead. "Take a few days off and I'm _this_ jumpy?" He scoffed, an injured pride puffing out his chest. The high view of the tower came with no glaring dangers; the faroff crack of a rifle shot didn't seem aimed at him, and as far as defenses, he was armed to the teeth. "Workin' myself up for _nothing."_

Within the space of his next blink, that assumption was shattered by a pair of hands swooping around him, the Engineer's eyes widening in the half-second before those hands fell upon his chest, a surprised yelp escaping him from the rough _knead_ of the stranger's fingers. "Gotta remember to watch your back, lad," a husky voice whispered close to the Engineer's burning ear. "Never know what kinda prowlers could be lurkin' about." 

The shuffle of boots over wood came with the sudden press of a broad body against his, an arm slinging tight around the Engineer's waist, a hand kept to squeeze his meaty chest, a sputter finally getting to the merc's lips. _"G-_ get the hell off me!" An elbow was thrust towards the BLU merc's side, the expecting Demoman grunting from the hit, his arm pinning down the Engineer's with a winded guffaw. 

"Not 'til I've got you ripe to _blow,"_ The Demoman hissed through his grin, his roaming hand wiggling down the Engineer's shirt with a gasp from the man, his nimble fingers finding the hard nub poking through his shirt. "Who woulda thought you'd be a better bomb that I could ever cook up." On cue, the hefty slab of his pec began to swell against the Demoman's hand, a flush budding over the tinkerer's cheeks as he struggled, a bit more sluggish, now. 

The Demoman met his upward stare, lust darkening the man's sole eye, a distinct _throb_ over the Engineer's lower back confirming that much. "Magic's a _bitch,_ ain't it?"

The Engineer was still _reeling_ from wondering how the enemy merc even knew when he felt a hand go south, his thighs clenching tight around the eager digits, a slow snicker from the Demoman only worsening the heat welling up in the tinkerer. _"Oohoo,_ bigger all over, aren't ye?" Despite himself, the Engineer's cock bloated tremendously in the Demoman's grasp, the busy churn of his nuts forcing a sticky droplet through his boxers. "Shame we're on different sides," Demoman grunted, the struggle of the Engineer only making his own situation harder. "I'd _love_ to see how _big_ ye can get."

The implication alone had Engineer gasping, but his physical reaction was the true kicker; his cock _bulged_ down the leg of his pants, balls a close and fattening swell below, seams becoming tight and close to fraying as the superheated body next to him pushed away- the Demoman's hands were reluctant to pull away, an unsteady Engineer forced to grip the railing of the tower as he heaved, clothes looking several sizes too small already. 

An impressed whistle cut through the air, a heavy hand landing on the rippling small of the Engineer's back. "Shame, real shame I've gotta leave ye so hot 'nd bothered." Curious fingers toyed with the Engineer's belt loops, the touch gone before it landed firmly on his backside, the Engineer's back arching from the _spank_ , a cry forced out of him. His pants tightened again, seams fraying totally as flesh oozed from the growing rents, the Engineer's thighs spreading wider before the BLU merc. 

"Sorry, lad, gonna have to run on ye for now." The Engineer tried to focus on the Demoman's voice, the quick patter of his boots, but his attention eventually rounded back to his own labored breathing; the _stretch_ of engorging muscle, bones hot as brands through his flesh, a full-body _shiver_ packing on pounds to his warping frame. "Plenty o' fools to blow to kingdom come!" 

Engineer's fingers tore free of his gloves as he clutched the railing, the wood actually _denting_ under his herculean grip- he nearly tore it clean from the tower with a twist of his bloating waist, the hideout empty when he managed to turn. "God _damn_ it!" Engineer swore, hand batting at the air, eyes growing huge as he realized he was falling. The hideout felt like it shook when he hit the ground, flat on his back with his meaty tits billowing out above him. 

His boots scrambled over the floorboards, pinching at his toes, a mere flex splitting the leather apart. Engineer's hands were distressingly far from the ground, the swollen bulge of his arms preventing him from moving any further, his lower half catching up fast; his cock was making a ruin of his trousers, the shape of the massive shaft running tight along his knee, vying for room that wasn't there. As if sensing the resistance, Engineer felt his cock grow harder, the rush of blood leaving his head spinning- a furious shred of fabric relieved the pressure, cock bobbing out over his thighs, cockhead dripping a clotting slurry of pre. 

He was a _mess,_ the sensation of being pent-up was overwhelming, his nuts sinking like stones in his sack, an awful tension building deep in his gut. It was too familiar for him to be mistaken for anything else, the idle churn of his overproductive nuts pumping up spout after syrupy burst of his pre. The worst of it drenched his legs, the wobble of his thighs stickier, wet heat pooling under him and growing fast.

Engineer shivered as his skin _ached,_ muscle blooming into greater definition, the merc groaning with the _creak_ of the taxed floorboard. _"Oooh,_ I don't think I'm gonna make it…" 

The slow chuckle that answered him failed to make him any less nervous, especially when the voice was _familiar-_ "That's quitter talk, soldier!" 

Engineer's eyes snapped open behind his goggles, staring up past the murky glare of Soldier's boots, finding the man's face by his elated grin. _"S-_ Soldier!" The Engineer stammered, pointedly ignoring how his cock throbbed _harder_ in the merc's presence. "It's happenin' again!"

Soldier gave a curt nod, mouth cutting into a hard line as he made a long walk around the downed tinkerer. "Yes, I see that!" An interested hum came from the merc, a hot pulse dashing over Engineer's cheeks. "Even the enemy knows your weakness, not good...not good at all!" 

Engineer shifted from side to side, weight barely even _budging_ , only getting more winded from the attempt. "It was that Demoman, he _..._ he got me _all-"_ The Engineer's words were drawn out in a broken moan, warm skin brushing over the tender flesh of his cockhead, sensation dying down to recognize it as a _hand_. 

A stroke over the hot glans left Engineer breathless, stars bursting in his vision, the hideout disappearing under whirls of static. "You've become a liability, soldier! Hell, if I hadn't came along, you would've taken out this whole damn tower!" Soldier's hand was a sloppy blur over the Engineer's shining glans, cocksilt gaping wide, a steady flow of pre slicking his fingers. Engineer's breath stuck in his throat when those lubed fingers _toyed_ with the yielding silt, coaxing a messy burst from the puffy lips. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

A delirious groan rose up from the floored merc, tanned skin flushed bright, pulling tight as a ripple of growth swelled him in all directions. The Soldier's hand was soaked up to his wrist in the spurt of slime, thick strands tethering him to the oozing shaft. "Christ, you've really let yourself get out of hand, huh?" 

Sprawled out, all the Engineer could so was brace himself for the waves of growth that crashed into him, each one layering on more excess strength, more definition, more _everything._ His cock twitched in Soldier's palm, a groan rumbling through the floor, bloated cockhead inching up in the merc's grip. _"Uh-_ huh, that's what I thought!" The Soldier's strokes went lower, fingers curling along the fat underside of the cock, an appreciative mumble under his breath. "Gettin' big down here, soldier!" Soldier's caress went lower, lips curling high from the eager twitch of flesh, pre running down to the lumpy swell of the tinkerer's nuts. 

Soldier's hands came to rest upon the man's swollen balls, squeezing what he could of just _one,_ an audible _glurgle_ running up the bulging shaft, a gout shooting up to the ceiling; the stream struck wood with a splatter, too thick to properly drip, instead hanging lower as the gunk cooled. "Backed up, huh," Soldier's remark came out as a grunt, fingers squeezing the sore nut again, Engineer's thighs quivering as he _burst_ all over again. The splatter rained down over the two, dense droplets that clung to the Engineer, even Soldier's coat wasn't spared. 

A long, firm stroke cut through the caking jizz, Soldier's other hand coming around to _finger_ the Engineer's glans, silt gaping easily around his thick digits. Engineer let out a bellow under the bizarre touch, feeling the squirming fingers slip _deeper,_ sinking to Soldier's knuckles with a snicker from the merc. "Yep, looks like I got here in the nick of time!" Soldier's fingers _popped_ free of the oozing silt, messy digits resting on the flap of his coat. "Any longer and you might be a goner, soldier!" 

Soldier's sticky fingers undid the buttons of his coat, shucking it to the side, a deep breath filling out his pecs against his snug tee. Veins began to throb along his forearms, hands clenching tight, a web of pulsating veins shooting up into his tight sleeves. "I'll get you back to size before you know it!" 

Mind hanging onto the remark, a wrecked moan came from the Engineer, his cock swinging like a pendulum between his drenched legs. _"H-_ how are you gonna do that?" 

Soldier laughed, loud and shooting hot flares through the Engineer. "The ol' fashion way, of course!" Eyes bulging wide, Engineer's breathing came to a staggered halt at the hot roll of _breath_ over his cockhead, nimble hands dragging through thick pre, smeared back into the tight skin until it foamed. "You're kind of a handful, but don't think just because you've got a headstart that _I_ can't handle you!" 

Slick knuckles pushing back the rim of his helmet, Soldier stared straight into the oozing cocksilt, hands back to groping over the spongy glans. The twitch of his grin left his neck _bulging,_ dense with muscle already, his crisscrossing veins knitted with the flexing tendons. "Oh, _yeah,"_ Soldier mumbled, head leaning in close to the dribbling prick, tongue lashing over the yawning slit; it plunged _deeper,_ prying the opening wider, a steady flow of pre dribbling down the Soldier's chin. 

Soldier hugged the monstrous cock to his front, face breaking away from the glans to catch his breath, arms stroking up another messy splash. _"Shit_ , you're huge." The Soldier sounded _wowed,_ as close to impressed as the Engineer had ever heard him. The flex of Soldier's arms created a unique pressure, his own muscle mass steadily piling on, even the length of his strokes was changing- it seemed they were _both_ growing, much to the distress of the floor. 

Soldier's shirt was stuck to him, pre dripping in heavy globs off his chin, panting hot up to the Engineer's cockhead, crystalline gunk spilling down the shelf of his pecs. A tear formed in the middle of Soldier's tee, spreading fast as his arms kept up their steady stroke, the tinkerer's cockhead sliding up the meaty clench. Soldier's pecs flexed around the intruding tip, a _rumble_ that hardly resembled a moan rising out the giant merc. 

"About ready to _blow,_ aren't ya!" It was a cruel tease, but Soldier couldn't help himself, cock boning up fast at the man's helpless groan. "Not _yet,_ you aren't! I've got somethin' else in mind than a quick jerk-off!" Soldier grinned, _peeling_ himself away from the rigid prick, standing strong and spewing a _gallon_ a minute; the floorboards were soaked through, a flood prevented by the gaps between the wood. 

Soldier didn't have to waste too much time getting his pants off, they were halfway there now; the merc's legs had grown through his trousers, hem up to his knees and frayed more by the second. His cock was a lumpy, wet bulge tucked between his legs, his fingers digging into the rips outlining his package, the heavy flesh of his nuts flopping out as he tore through the tattered pants. Soldier used his fingers like claws, shredding through his trousers, cock bouncing free with a rope of pre drooling from the fat tip. 

_"Fuck,_ that's a load off." Soldier's slick hand smeared down his shaft, fingers barely clasping around the girth, spreading further as he stroked himself to the base, knuckles squishing in the frothing pre. His legs spread subtly, fingers slipping over the hot mound of his taint, digits curling between his round cheeks with a _keen_ of delight. _"Fffuck,_ it's been a while for both of us, huh?" Fist sinking past the muscular swell of his cheeks, Soldier's pecs thrust out, deep breath adding untold pounds to his rack _. "Goddamn…"_

Hand pulling free with a mess of thin strands connecting him to his fuzzy cheeks, Soldier's fingers groped over a mound, pulling the glute tight and spreading his clenching hole. Soldier's back straightened out, a satisfied chuckle leaving him, fingers jamming back into his needy hole. "Try and last a while, stud," Soldier muttered, backing up against the Engineer's spitting cock, a hot splash of slime lancing up the merc's rippling back. 

Slowly, he lowered himself, Soldier's hands prying his ass apart, the head-sized nudge of the tinkerer's cock coming with a hot _burst._ Both of the mercs _shuddered_ from the contact, a surprised rasp drawn out of the Engineer as his teammate ground down, sinking lower onto the enormous glans; it was a immediate _tension_ , one Engineer felt before he was even _in-_ he was _huge,_ and Soldier had to have eyes bigger than his ass, there was just no _way._

And _yet,_ Soldier was still trying, shoving his growing weight onto the thickening endowment, a race in half-inches on; Soldier's skin was blazing hot, sweating from the exertion, the closeness to Engineer left him _dripping._ Soldier stole a desperate suck of the air, leaving him in the same instant, the breath socked out of him as his hole _gaped,_ the first few broad inches _sinking_ past his tight rim. The man went still, but only for a moment, a breathless laugh sounding wrung out of the man. 

"Oh, _yeeaah."_ Pressure grew, mounting around the Engineer's cockhead, spreading further down his glans as the Soldier took him deeper; it was a struggle for the merc, whether he'd admit it or not- a long groan broke out of the Soldier as he lowered him, hole stretching _tight_ around the broadest part of the Engineer's cock. Dell _wailed_ when the pressure _clenched,_ a gutted groan pulling from the impaled merc, the hot drag of internal flesh sending Engineer into a starry daze. 

"Come on..." Soldier's hips tilted, an animal growl vibrating through him, reverberating through the merc so hard even _Engineer_ could feel it. Soldier was wrapped _tight_ around his cock, walls stretched to thinning around the protrusion; Soldier wasn't satisfied, but he felt _stuck,_ bottomed out already on the tip of Engineer's cock. "Come _on!"_ A sudden _thrust_ took the air right out of the Engineer, an honest _cry_ closing his throat as Soldier _finally_ took him. 

A wordless cry tore out of the patriot, a forceful crouch shoving the tinkerer's cock deeper into the tight bend of his guts; an absurd _bulge_ ran along Soldier's belly, skin bowing out from the internal prod, rising higher in the man's diaphragm, skin _dimpling_ where Engineer's cock spurted within him. A groan cut through the heated air, Soldier's hand coming to rest on the bulge _throbbing_ under his ribs, grimacing at the _gush_ just beneath the skin. "Fuck, you're _huge,"_ Soldier grumbled, voice strained but impressed. The man's legs were trapped in a crouch, Engineer's cock half-way buried in his guts, the shallow bounce Soldier kept up just making him _dizzy._

A liquid heat welled high in Soldier's chest, his scowl deepening, lips kept together, a groan slipping past his teeth as he sunk himself _lower_ . The bulge in his gut stuck out straight, a wild cry halting as his stomach distended, a sloshing weight dumped into the twist of his insides. There was more room _out_ than in, the next messy burst of pre came _gushing_ from Soldier's stretched hole, his legs flexing into chiseled definition as he sunk- and sunk, and sunk. 

Soldier's ass met the broad lap of Engineer with a _splatter,_ his own cock gushing hard as his prostate was just about flattened, but he couldn't see for his stomach; for rather, Engineer's cock wearing him like a _condom,_ belly bloated from the swollen cockhead and the trapped gallons of churned up pre- Soldier's gut jiggled as another hefty load dumped into him, the excess bursting out from between his cheeks. 

Soldier's hips rocked backwards, bulging gut fraying wider, stinging stretch marks lining his billowing sides. His hand came to ease his warped skin, fingers stroking Engineer's shaft through his flesh. _"Didn't-_ **_urp,_** think I could do it, huh!" Soldier's hips _slammed_ back down, a shudder rocking through him, his gut bulging over his own head. _"Y-y_ ou're not so big," Soldier muttered, sounding convinced, despite the groan he spat out. 

Engineer wasn't entirely sure it was _happening;_ he must've blacked out, that was it. This Soldier, in all his bull-headed glory, was just a tantalizing figment of his mind. That theory dissolved upon his next moan, the unique sensation of sheathing himself in Soldier was too _real_ to be imagined. He heaved under tons of muscle, unable to do much beyond relish the feeling of Soldier's body, how much of him the patriot could _take_ . It must've been a sight, seeing the merc with every last _foot_ of his cock in his gut- what he wouldn't give to _see_ it. 

An ominous gurgle came from Soldier's gut, the amassing weight of the Engineer's pre drooping the bulge. Soldier's hand tenderly brushed his side, fingers running over the smarting flesh with a moan. "Damn, you were _really_ backed up." Slowly, eyes shutting as he lowered himself, Soldier's breath left him in a grunt. "About ready? Don't think _I-_ **_ngh._** The _tower_ can take anymore!"

In his daze, the Engineer didn't notice the man's verbal slip-up, mind honing in on the idea of release. _"Yes,"_ Engineer grunted, cock giving a hard throb up into Soldier's body, the man _gasping_ from the tremor, groaning again from the heavier flow of pre. _"G-_ God, please…" 

The growing weight of his front wasn't enough to deter Soldier, if anything, he went _faster;_ his gut _sloshed_ with every shallow bounce, the impression of Engineer's cock disappearing as he swelled, flesh going _taut_ from how much was pumped into him. And so much _more_ to go, the Engineer's balls seemed impossible to drain, only getting _bigger_ as Soldier rode the tinkerer. Soldier swallowed back the taste of salt, throat bobbing hard as he struggled to speak. 

"Lemme have it," Soldier demanded, voice going watery, swallowing again and tasting _jizz_ on the back of his tongue. "I can take it." Legs shaking despite how massive they'd grown, Soldier slowly rocked into Engineer, the merc's cock slamming up to his broad pecs. "C'mon, soldier," The patriot murmured, voice low like the exhaustion of their fuck was catching up to him. "That's an _order."_ A wet _smack_ broke in tandem with the Engineer's gasp, Soldier's hole swallowing the tinkerer's cock to the root, balls churning wild in his hairy sack.

There was no holding back after that, the final threads of Engineer's willpower giving out under the weight of Soldier's command- to him, it was an instant relief, feeling himself let loose of the tension that kept him under pressure; for Soldier, it was like being on the business end of a firehose. 

Soldier didn't have time to react to the spontaneous _pulse_ of Engineer's cock before it burst loose inside him, the first gush of hot jizz striking with enough force to _bulge,_ the second one going for longer, a constant pump that left him swelling, gut blowing tighter, a blimp of sloshing flesh that kept inflating. The resting hand on his gut was hard to keep steady, his flesh jostling from the internal impact, a groan that sputtered into a choke, milky white leaking from the corners of Soldier's mouth. 

_"H-_ hey, _that's-"_ Soldier's mouth shut quickly, throat warbling as a rush of jizz struck the back of his teeth, cheeks puffing out and drooling white. _"En-"_ Soldier's voice was lost to the spray of white from his lips, the excess draining fast from his nose, the burst of seed in gut forcing another gloopy wave from his mouth. Soldier's throat _bulged,_ working in reverse, jizz bubbling over the rim of his lips. The spilling froth didn't ebb for a moment, the cock firing off in his gut forcing what wouldn't fit right back out. 

The Engineer couldn't tell, content to let his cock stay jammed as far as it could go in the merc, the alarming tension he felt finally abating; one trouble was exchanged for another, as Soldier felt very _tight_ where they fit together; the man had to have _limits,_ no matter how determined he was, Soldier _couldn't_ take all of him- the thought didn't seem to bother the patriot, or even occur to him, gut blown up like another person hanging off his torso. 

_"Oooh,_ ** _fuck._** _C-_ c'mon! That all you got-" A rising spurt of watery jizz cut the man off, voice clotted up. "G'mme _more…_ " 

The floorboards gave a _whine_ at the suggestion, creaking harder than ever under their combined weight. The passing thought of a _weight limit_ to the hideout struck a nervous cord in the Engineer, mind washing away the concern before it could plant itself. Instead, he _burst_ again and again into the patriot's tightening body, his load working up and _through_ the Soldier, heaving wet when the flood hit his throat. 

Soldier's gut _rolled_ forward, the sheer weight of it taking the man with it, pulling him a few inches off the Engineer's cock, a mess of jizz draining into the merc's lap. The patriot's stomach struck the floorboards and busted straight _through,_ jostling flesh getting wedged into the hole, the crater forced wider under the steady bloat. A mess of jizz spilled over his chin, pecs dripping in the off-white slime, belly wobbling as he took _another_ load. _"Fffuc-"_ A burst of jizz silenced him, sputtering through the wave.

Engineer didn't react as the floor started to give out, not beyond his wordless groans, the pleasure he found in the Soldier's body greater than the pang of concern for the hideout. He was already this far gone, what was the harm in cutting loose?

_Crack._ Engineer's shoulders broke through the floor, limbs stretching out as he grew on, the borders of the hideout closing in on him. The sphere of his gut made it impossible to see, but Engineer felt the Soldier all the same; seated completely, load contained in his gut and still taking _more._

The hideout _quaked,_ the railing cutting into his sides, floor completely falling out under him. 

"M're." Soldier mumbled, far away, voice heavy with lust. "C'mon, _c'mon…_ " The man's voice reduced to a whimper, gurgling louder than he spoke. 

Dell's skin _crawled_ with desire, cock feeling harder than ever inside the man, a _gush_ making the patriot _shout_ over the sound of snapping boards.

**_"More!"_ **

* * *

_"Da,_ that is better!" A hearty clap to his back almost had Engineer teetering over, a second hand coming to rest and squeeze over his shoulder, Heavy laughing deeply as he pulled the tinkerer into his side. "Still normal size man. Is improvement!" 

The Engineer's face was getting closer to scarlet every second he stayed by Heavy's side, a bashful flutter behind his chest. _"T-_ thanks, partner," Engineer mumbled, slowly reaching around the taller man, a polite pat landing between his broad shoulders. "Guess I just needed to, uh, blow off some steam?" 

A raucous _belch_ shook the spawn room, a lumbering footfall trailing up behind the Engineer, a noisy _slosh_ marking each step. "He blew a _lot_ more than steam back there!" Soldier interjected, the bloated sphere of his gut stuck out proudly, chest bare and dressed in tatters from the waist down. Another belch tore from his throat, distended gut jiggling from the force of it, a sated groan following as his hand stuck the orb, skin shining where his palm slapped. "As you can see, he wouldn't have made it without me!" 

Engineer buried his face into his hands, an interested hum coming from Heavy. "Hmh, da. Must be pent up again." Heavy's hands both rested on Engineer's shoulders, kneading gently. _"Hm?_ Still full? Can take to _showers…_ " Heavy's offer came as a _growl,_ the blood in the Engineer's body flowing south, heat spreading through his veins with every heartbeat. 

Engineer _squirmed_ in the man's grasp, pants feeling tighter already. _"I-_ I mean, it's not like I have any _plans-"_ Cut off by the churning gut of Soldier, Engineer went quiet and burned hotter as the bulge pressed into him, forcing another burp out the patriot. 

"Then it's settled!" Soldier exclaimed, squeezing in closer to the Engineer, gut squishing him further into Heavy. "We blow the showers next!"

A mighty throb ground over the small of Engineer's back, the hands on his shoulders flexing, fingers already longer and thicker on the man. "Da, showers next." 

Engineer gave a nervous laugh, cock chubbing fast in his pants. "Less mess, right?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, follow me on twitter if you want to see what else i get up to at @WambiAmby !!


End file.
